Ain't Nobody
by hotchfan1
Summary: What if Esther had sent Elijah to the future to stop the fighting between Elijah and Klaus for Tatia. Esther sent Elijah to another doppelganger's time: Elena's. What is Esther going to do when he returns back in time?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello lovelies. I know it's been long since I had posted a story, but I wanted to finish the story before I started posting it. Like always, I don't own anything. So I hope you like it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

She liked to spend her weekends at the cabin when she would feel stressed about school. Her parents would let her stay alone. It was already past ten. She was pretending to be watching a movie but really thinking what Matt had asked her. She didn't have any feelings for him except sibling love. She heard noises outside. She walked towards the door to see what was happening.

"Are you lost?" Elena asked him.

"Where am I?"

"In Mystic Falls, Virginia." Elena answered.

Elena noticed his clothing but didn't say anything about it. She noticed how handsome he was. His jaw, his smile, the twinkle in his eyes and his arms. She tried to concentrate.

"Where are you from?" Elena asked him. "I'm Elena. Sorry."

"I'm Elijah." He said and looked around. "It's a long story."

"Please come in it's cold outside. I have time." Elena said.

She turned around to walk towards the cabin and looked back to see if he was following her. He did. She opened the door, entered and waited for him. She guided him to the living room and told him to sit in the sofa. She offered him water and something to eat.

"You remind me of someone back home." Elijah replied. "My Mother sent me through time because I kept fighting with my brother. We both fell in love with the same person."

"What about her?" Elena asked.

"She couldn't decide which one."

"How did your mother sent you through time?"

"It was through magic. She's a witch."

She was perplexed.

"You seemed surprised." Elijah said. "It seems that you don't know anything about it."

"I didn't expect that but you didn't answer my question."

"I'm from this area but from a long time ago. The natives lived in around here and the wolves lived on the other side of the lake. My father is a Viking. Our family moved from the old world after the death of my Mother's sister of a plague. It's too much information?"

"I'm just processing the wolves part. When do you leave?" Elena asked.

"I don't know what my Mother has planned to when I'm going back. You should sleep."

At that moment she got up and walked towards the closet and got a blanket and pillow for him. She told him he could sleep in the sofa. She was going to her room. She said goodnight. She didn't know why but she didn't want him to leave. The following morning she called her parents.

~*~TVD~*~

He understood her parent's point of view but he didn't have anywhere else to go. He left out the part of him being from the past. He didn't know why but he had liked her company. She didn't judged him as Tatia did. They could look exactly the same but they were so different. Elena showed more emotions. It had been two weeks and his feelings towards Elena kept changing. He tried to ignore her every time she would stop to deliver food but he couldn't do it. He knew it was a matter of time before he was called back. He was sitting outside viewing the lake when she arrived.

"Hey." She said.

He had gotten used to her different language. He turned around to see her. He smiled.

"Hey." He said back.

"I've been thinking about it all day." Elena said looking at the floor and finally looking at him. "I want to be with you."

"Elena." He said.

"You're going back to your time. Probably you're going to get married and your mother is going to erase your memory of me. This is the last time I would see you."

He got closer to her. He could feel her nervousness. He asked her if that was really what she wanted. She nodded with her head. They walked towards the cabin holding hands.

"Elena, even if my Mother managed to erased my memory. I would always feel incomplete without you."

"And I without you." She said and kissed him. "I am going to miss you."

"You have to go now before your parents notice your disappearance." Elijah said.

"I'd wish I could stay with you." Elena said.

"Don't cry." He said as he removed her tears with his hands. "We both knew what was bound to happen."

She kissed him again and began to change. She said goodbye to him. It wasn't easy for him either. She kissed him again and then she left. Another week had gone by. She would spent her spare time with him. He taught her to write her name in ancient runes while she taught him the alphabet. He wrote her a note and left it were he knew she would see it. He felt the magic. It was calling him home. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was seeing his mother. She had erased his memory of his time being in the future. The death of Henrik had changed many things including them. Their parents had turned them into monsters. Klaus had managed to kill someone and revealed a secret. He wasn't his father son but no matter how harsh words had been said between them he was still his brother. Their father killed their mother. Kol and Finn had ran away. Rebekah, Klaus, Freya and Elijah stayed behind to bury their mother. They had promised each other.

"Always and forever."

* * *

 _ **So, what da ya think?**_

 _ **PS, the Elena wasn't with Matt and it was before the Salvatore's arrived in town, I have decided to add Freya into the mix and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here it is the second chapter lovelies!**_

 **Chapter Two**

He felt like he needed to be in what now was called Mystic Falls. The last time he had been there was sixty years ago. It hadn't changed much.

"All I'm saying is it has been a month, Elena."

The name sounded familiar to him. He kept thinking if he had met someone with that name but nothing came to mind. Then he heard her voice. She whispered. He heard the car hit the water. He wasn't one to rush to help someone in need but he felt he needed to. He called the police to let them know of the accident.

When he got to the car the only one conscious was the driver. He kept pointing to the backseat. He looked. He was surprised. "Elena" looked so much like Tatia and Katerina. He got her out of the car. As he was carrying her out he heard two heartbeats. She was pregnant. He felt the need to protect her and like he had met her before. He left her on the shore, went back to the water but it was already too late. He could hear the ambulance getting nearer. He waited till they arrived. Then he left. He walked around the town. He walked towards the lake his favorite spot in all the town. It was his spot to run to when his father was in one of his moods. He hated that feeling of déjà vu. He felt he had been inside the cabin that was right in front of him. After a while of being there he wondered how "Elena" was doing. He went to the hospital and overheard two ladies speaking about Elena and that she had already told her that her parents had died in the accident.

"How is she?" He heard a lady asked.

"She's going to be okay but there's something else." Another female voice answered.

"What is it?"

"She's pregnant. She's four weeks pregnant."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's awake but try not to make her agitated."

He waited till she was alone to see her. She was sleeping. He walked towards her. He noticed that her hand was in her stomach. She had whispered the news to her parents before the accident.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" He asked her touching her hand. "I have to go now."

He kissed her hand, he placed her hand in her stomach. He turned to leave.

"Elijah."

He turned around to see her but she had her eyes were closed.

"Elijah, I'm pregnant. I miss you. I love you."

He flashed out of the room. Those words were tugging at his dead heart. He didn't know why but he felt incomplete without her. It was time to leave the town for now. It was only a matter of time before they found her. He needed to protect her. He contacted one of his contacts to let him know if there was news for Klaus to contact him first. He went straight to Boston.

"Hello Marie."

"Elijah, what do you need this time?"

"Can I enter?"

"Yes please." Marie said and opened the door wider for her to enter.

He entered Marie's place.

"So what brings you to my house?"

"I need for you to do something huge for me."

"Name it."

"I want to know if my mother did something with my memory."

Marie began to look for candles. She began to chant and then stopped.

"OH BOY." She said.

"What is it?" Elijah asked.

"That's a big spell and for that you'll need the original chant."

"How I am I going to find it when she's long gone."

"You're not getting it. It's not the one who chanted but the one who created it or a descendant. This spell is for a Bennett witch."

"Thanks anyway." He said getting up.

"I had a glimpse of someone her face was blurry, black hair." Marie said as she was standing by the door. "I hope you find the answers to your question."

"Me too."

He left. He walked aimlessly around town. He tried to remember who she was to him. Days passed and he was still in Boston when he got news. A certain vampire was trying to open the tomb and get Katherine out. He knew she hadn't been in the tomb. She was alive. She was going to pay for her betrayal as the same as Rosemarie and Trevor. It was a matter of time. He was moving again this time to Lynchburg, Virginia but first he had to stop at Mystic Falls. He needed to see her. He saw her. He wanted to be closer to Elena. He found an isolated cabin where he could stay for the while.

"How do I know you?" He asked himself as he was going to sleep.

" _I don't know how much time I have here with you but I want you to have this." He said to her giving her his necklace Ayana had given him._

" _Lijah, that's a gift they gave you. I couldn't possibly keep it." She told him and then he kissed her._

" _I want you to keep it so you'll remember my love for you." He said._

" _Can you put it on please?"_

" _Yes." He said._

" _So when you return home what's going to happen?"_

" _My father more than likely will look for a wife for me and my older siblings."_

" _I should get going. It's getting late. Are you comfortable here?"_

" _Yes I am. Thank you. Goodnight Elena."_

He woke up from his dream. It hadn't felt like a dream. It felt more like a suppressed memory. The only way for him to find out was through a Bennett witch or through Elena. He called Marie.

"From what I've gathered from you, they moved to Salem and then to a town called Mystic Town."

"Mystic Falls?" He asked her.

"Yes, that town."

"Thank you Marie."

The phone call ended. He needed to work in a plan. He needed to build trust with the witch. Four months had gone by. He was reading a book when all of a sudden he remembered his time in the future with Elena. At that moment he knew she was in danger. He got up and got ready to head out to Mystic Falls but when he arrived it was already too late. He was ready to kill someone. His phone began to ring. He answered. Rose and Trevor wanted to meet with him that they had something that it might interest him for Klaus. At that moment he knew they had found her. They had found his Elena. They wanted to meet in a town 300 miles from Mystic Falls.

He got ready to see what they had to tell him but he guessed it had to do something with a certain doppelganger. He knew they would want to make a deal. He tried to get there as soon as possible. He got to the old mansion. He knocked on the door.

"Rosemarie is there somewhere we could talk?" Elijah asked as the door opened.

"Yes in here. Yeah you should forgive the house."

"What's a little dirt? So tell me, what gives you the courage to call me?"

"I'm tired of running. Are you in the positon to grant me that?"

He thought about it and gave her a mere answer. Rose mentioned the name of Katerina Petrova. Rose explained that Katerina hadn't died in the church in 1864. He wasn't surprised that she had made it out alive. That's what made her Katerina. She was surprised that he knew about it.

"Oh when you called and invited me to this armpit of civilization which is merely three hours from a town we know as Mystic Falls. I summarized it had to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No. I have better. I have her doppelganger."

He asked her to show the doppelganger to him. Rose asked him again and he said he would. Rose told them to follow her. He could even hear her heartbeat and the two set of heartbeats.

~*~TVD~*~

She saw him and she thought she was seeing a ghost. Elena instinctively touched the necklace he had given her. Elijah flashed towards her and she thought he was going to kiss her but he just smelled her.

"You're coming with me but one tiny thing first."

Elijah walked towards Trevor.

"I'm terribly sorry."

"I know Rose was loyal to you but who were you loyal to? Where was your loyalty, Trevor?"

"I'm sorry."

Elijah was so angry with him. First with helping Katerina escape and second for kidnapping his Elena. He just slapped him with so much force that his head came off. He could hear Rose's crying.

"Don't you dare, you already have your liberty."

He faced her. Was he her Elijah or a 2.0 version? She needed to find out but she would ask him the moment they were alone. Elijah extended his hand and she did the same. The moment they stepped out the mansion Rose sped out.

"Are you really letting her go?" Elena asked they walked towards his car.

"I honor what I promised Elena." He answered as he opened the car door for her. "Are you hurt?"

"It's dried blood. Katherine linked her life to mine and has tried to be me and being human and pregnant."

"Knowing Katerina somehow she has managed to fool some."

She got a little jealous about that detail and waited for him to walk to his side of the car. She saw him texting someone.

"Yes."

"Where is she now?"

"She's in the cave where vampires cannot enter." Elena said as he turned on the car. "You don't seem surprised that she's alive."

"I've lived for a thousand years Elena. You were right. My mother erased my memories once I returned but the moment you were in danger my memories came back. Now I know why I felt like something was missing. That something is you."

She felt butterflies in her stomach hearing him say that. She needed to tell him.

"I've missed you so much. My Mom wanted for me to move on with my life but I couldn't and then I found out I was pregnant. I told them before we had the accident." She said.

"I can hear their heartbeats." Elijah said. "We need to talk but not here my sweet Elena. We're getting close to the cabin I am staying."

"Okay."

They were holding hands. She liked that. She was happy she thought that she would never see him again. Few seconds later he stopped the car. He let her know that they were at the cabin. He opened the door for her and helped her get out.

Elena got his hand and put it in her belly. "Your babies, Lijah."

"It feels so surreal." Elijah said.

"I know. I felt it too when I found out I was pregnant."

"Come let's go inside." He said and guided her towards the cabin.

He opened the door and the gentleman he was he let her go first.

"You must be hungry." He said as he walked in and closed the door.

"Yes." She said.

"I'll prepare something for you."

"Thank you." She said as they were close to each other.

She wanted to do one thing. She kissed him. He kissed her back. She hadn't realized how much she wanted him till she kissed him.

"Elena, believe me I want you more than you can imagine but I don't think it's safe for our children." He said. "They're the only Elijah Mikaelson children."

She made a pout but understood.

"I see your point." Elena said. "It's going to be five long months."

"You'll see and feel them grow inside of you. I lived it with my mother." Elijah said and put his hand in her belly. "Come let's prepare something for you and our children."

"Elijah, can I call my family so they can know I'm alright?"

"Yes of course." He said and handed her his cellphone.

She called Jenna. She let her know that she was okay. She didn't know when she was going home. She hoped soon but she wanted to be alone. She needed to think. She ended her phone call and gave back the phone to Elijah.

"Klaus is your brother. He needs my blood for the sacrifice." Elena asked and put her hand in her belly. "Am I supposed to die in the sacrifice?"

"He is my brother. My Mother had a deep secret. She had an affair and out of that affair, Niklaus was born. When my mother returned me back in time Henrik had died. Niklaus and Henrik had gotten out of the caves to see the wolves. The wolves killed him and the spirits wouldn't give him back. My parents used a spell using Tatia's blood. Then my father killed us."

"I imagine how scared you had been."

"Yes I was. I craved blood. We all did. One day Klaus killed someone for the first time. That's when my Mother's secret came to light. She had an affair with a werewolf. She used another spell to keep Klaus's werewolf side dormant. Wait, I found the solution."

"What solution?" Elena asked.

"You might not need to die in the sacrifice. He might only need to have some of your blood."

Elena wanted to keep awake but her eyes kept closing. She didn't even noticed when he picked her up and carried her to his room.

"Sleep my sweet Elena. It has been a long day for you my love."

She tried to sleep but ever since she had gotten pregnant she couldn't sleep. She waited for him to join her in the bed. She felt him get in the bed and just feeling him next to her she fell asleep. The following morning that she woke up he wasn't in bed. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Good morning." Elena said.

"Good morning my love." Elijah said and returned to cooking. "How did you sleep?"

"I finally could sleep all night since I found out I was pregnant." Elena said wrapping her arms around him. "Maybe I just needed you."

"Do you want burnt food?" Elijah asked.

"No I want you." Elena replied.

"Elena."

"I've missed you. Since when do you cook?"

"The moment my brother decided to kill me for helping Katerina."

"You too, Elijah?"

She was jealous. He finished what he was doing and turned around to see her.

"Are you jealous?" Elijah questioned as he put her food in a plate. "You don't have to be. Even though my Mother erased my memories of you she couldn't erased my deep love for you because of the promise I made to you. Elena, I was trying to save her life, for her to trust me but then she escaped."

"Klaus thought that you had let her escape." She said as she had sat in the table.

"I have an idea of who might have told her."

"Trevor."

"Yeah, but tell me about you after I left."

She had finished everything in her plate. He cooked very well or maybe she was more hungry than usual.

"The moment I entered the cabin I knew you had left. I knew it was bound to happen but it hurt. Days passed and then I realized that I hadn't been on my days. I did a pregnancy test and it tested positive."

* * *

 ** _So, don't forget to leave a review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here's another chapter, lovelies! I forgot to post it earlier!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

He watched her eat her food rather fast. She got up from the table and put the plate in the zinc. He remembered that from his time with her back when he was human. She walked back to the chair.

"I wanted so bad to be pregnant, Elijah. If I couldn't have you then I wanted to have your child. My only problem was not having the guts to tell my parents sooner. My Mom wanted for me to move on."

He didn't want to ask who her Mother wanted Elena to move on with.

"I went to a party I didn't want to go. My Mom's idea to move on. I couldn't move on with someone else while having your child. I let Matt know that I couldn't be with him. I didn't tell him right at that moment why. I called my parents to pick me up. I told them and then my Dad lost control of the car and we drove into the bridge. I lost my parents that day. When I woke up I was at the hospital and I received another surprise. I wasn't expecting one but two babies."

"Elena, I was there. I was close by. I felt the need to be there, that I needed to be there. I heard your Mom's voice and your name. It felt familiar but didn't recognized it. I called for help and got into the water. Your Dad was the only one that was conscious. He kept pointing towards you. He wanted me to save you. I got you out of the water and did all the needed things, I went back into the water but it was already too late."

She got up from her chair and sat in his lap. He put his hands around her waist.

"Thank you. I miss my parents so much. I felt guilty that I survived and wondered if I killed them."

"Mystic Falls isn't much different from the place I grew up, small town and everyone's life is in the eye. How did you manage to do a pregnancy test without the town noticing?"

"I told my parents I needed to go to a nearby town for a book that I needed and our small town didn't have."

"I imagine that when word got out about your pregnancy you were the talk of the town."

"Yes. Sweet Elena pregnant. Till this day people keep giving me questioning glares. I know they want to know who the father of my babies are." Elena said. "You look better with your hair shorter but I got to say that I miss your old clothing."

He chuckled.

"You don't like my suits?"

"I like your expensive suits but it is weird seeing you with more clothes on."

"I can take it off." Elijah said.

"But only for me." Elena said.

He gave her a quizzical look but agreed with her.

"Elena, after saving you from the accident I did a little research about how the doppelganger exists." He said and looked at her. "I found out that Grayson and Miranda aren't your biological parents."

He hated to give her those news. Her doe eyes filled with tears.

"Did you find out who?"

"Yes. Actually, you're still a Gilbert as your biological father is John and your biological mother is Isobel." He said as he removed her tears. "Grayson and Miranda might not be your biological parents, Elena but they are. They gave you the love your real parents chose to reject giving you."

"How did you found out?" Elena asked.

"I traced Katherine's life before we met her. She had a child out of wedlock and her parents banished her to England."

"Did you find her daughter?"

"Yes her daughter's name was Nadia."

"I need to go back. I need to speak with my Aunt Jenna. I need to know why they lied to me."

"She doesn't know does she?" Elijah asked. "She doesn't know about vampires."

"No she doesn't. I was trying to protect her."

"Elena, there's something you need to know. Klaus might try to use another body to gain leverage against you."

"Take me to Mystic Falls, Lijah."

"Let's go."

She got down. He saw her walk to the room and change into her clothes. After a few more minutes they were out of the cabin and their way into Mystic Falls. Elijah let her borrow his phone. She called Bonnie and told her not to leave her Aunt Jenna alone for her to do something with her magic. Elijah could sense her nervousness.

"Elena, calm down it's not good for the twins."

Instinctively Elena put her hand in her belly.

"I'll try. Lijah, who do you think he might disguise himself?"

"It has to be someone close to you." Elijah asked her.

"What if I make a deal with him? It won't hurt to try and make a deal."

He agreed with her. They talked about what they had gone through during their time apart. They were getting close to her house.

"You come with me?" Elena asked him.

He heard her pleading in her voice. He nodded with his head and held her hand. He turned off the car and they got down. He knew people would start talking. He could feel her heartbeat rising.

"Calm down."

She opened the door and entered the house.

"Elijah, come in please." Elena said.

He walked inside the house he could feel the eyes of everyone. Elena grabbed his hand.

"This is Elijah the father of my twins."

Everyone was in silence for a while letting the news sink in.

"What were you thinking Elena? Are you nuts?"

His jaw clenched at this mere vampire talking to his Elena in that tone. He wanted to rip his heart out.

"I don't have to give explanations to you."

"We should get going Damon." Stefan said.

"I know about vampires. Damon told me. Why didn't you tell me?" Jenna said.

He noticed her anger rising.

"I wanted to protect you but Klaus is out there and he might use you or any of my friends for leverage. I wanted to tell you personally. That's the reason I returned." Elena said and looked at Damon. "You had no right."

"You were going to do it anyway. Besides you're with this vampire." Damon said.

Elijah couldn't hold on his anger any longer and grabbed him from the neck against the wall. Damon tried to defend himself to no avail.

"I'm an Original show some respect."

He just snap his neck. As much as he wanted to rip his heart he knew he was Elena's friend.

"Take your brother and leave." He said to Stefan.

Stefan did as was told. The door opened and Ric tried to enter but he couldn't. Elena looked at Elijah.

"I know who you are."

"Who am I?"

"You're the Original Hybrid Klaus."

"You've been learning." Klaus said.

"I want to make a deal." Elena said. "You need my blood for your curse and if I'm not mistaken you might need more if you'll want to make hybrids. You can take some for this next full moon or wait nine months."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

~*~TVD~*~

Elena was freaking out. She could feel the tension everyone was quiet. Klaus waited.

"You can't hear?" Elijah asked.

"I'm in a human body." Klaus answered exasperatedly.

"You'll have to wait because I'm pregnant with twins."

"Niklaus, remember."

"So our Mother sent you from one doppelganger to the last one. I guess seeing how close you are to her I might say you're the father."

"Yes Niklaus."

"Let's make the deal. I just need a vampire and a werewolf but those I can find." He said and then left.

Elena turned around and hugged Elijah close to her. After a few more minutes Elena talked to Jenna about her parents. Jenna told her the truth.

"Your biological mother left you as soon as she had you. Miranda and Grayson made us promise that no one was going to know the truth. They had tried to have a child but they couldn't and then you came into the picture and they loved you. A year later they got pregnant with Jeremy."

"I miss them so much."

"I do too." Jenna said. "So I'm confused. What just happened?"

"Remember that time I called you and told you that Matt had asked me out and I told him no because I was in love with someone else."

"Yes you told me that you were in love with an Elijah."

"That's him. As you already know there's witches and vampires and werewolves. Elijah's Mother was a witch. She sent Elijah through time so she would find a solution as he and Klaus were fighting over the first doppelganger."

"When I went back to my time my little brother was killed by the wolves. Every full moon we would hide in the caves but that night Klaus and Henrik snuck out to see them transformed. My Mother created a spell were we could be stronger than the wolves."

"So you're the first vampires?" Jenna asked.

"Yes and all vampires descends from us."

"Are there many werewolves?" Elena asked.

"Not many. In Europe and Asia they're nearly extinct. There's a few spread out all over the US and Canada."

She was getting hungry and tired.

"Is there food?" Elena asked.

"Yes of course Elena." Jenna said.

"Do you want something to eat, Elijah?" Elena asked him.

"No thank you."

She walked towards the kitchen. She felt everyone's eyes on her. That's how she had known she was pregnant. She started eating more. She opened the fridge and she started getting every kind of food there was.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Caroline asked.

"Yes she will." Elijah said.

Elena glared at him but seen him smirk at her and all she felt was her butterflies. She noticed his posture change.

"Elijah."

She noticed how he turned towards the door and flashed towards the door. She followed him. She needed to know who was looking for him.

"Nik told us we could find you here." Rebekah said. "He said you had news for us."

"Remember." Elijah said.

"I can't believe Mother made you forget her." Freya said.

"So we are going to be aunts?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes to twins." Elena answered. "Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you." Freya said.

They walked inside Elena's home. Elena presented them to the rest of the family and friends and continuing eating.

"Klaus told me he had dropped you off in the ocean." Elijah said.

"You know your brother is paranoid." Freya answered.

"Where's Kol and Finn?" Elijah asked.

"They're still daggered."

Elijah explained to Jenna that they were not killed easily as a regular vampire. Elena finished eating.

"Are you two hungry?"

"We're fine, thank you."

"Why would Klaus undagger you?" Elena asked. "Do you think he might have a change of heart?"

"Niklaus? I don't think so." Rebekah answered.

"He made a deal with Elena to save her life." Elijah replied.

"Wow." Freya said.

"What would have change his mind?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know."

"It really doesn't sound like him." Elijah said and looked at Elena. "You need rest."

She wanted to reply that she didn't but she was falling asleep. She noted their faces. She didn't know where they would stay.

"Lijah, we could stay at the cabin." Elena said. "There's room for your sisters."

"You're not staying here?" Jeremy asked.

"She feels safer with him, Jeremy. Besides, they'll need their own space soon." Jenna said.

"Yes and they don't have nowhere else to stay." Elena said.

Elena said goodbye and left with them. The moment the car started moving she was knocked out. Elijah woke her up when they stopped outside the cabin.

"My sleeping beauty we just got here." He said as he removed her seatbelt and he carried her to the door.

She opened the door and invited them in. She explained where everything was. She opened the door to her parent's room but she couldn't even enter.

"We can stay in one room." Freya said.

"It's the first time I enter the cabin since my parents died. My Aunt Jenna came and packed their things away with the help of Bonnie and Caroline." Elena said as they walked towards Jeremy's room. "Do you need something?"

"Do you have comfortable clothes to sleep with?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." She said. "There's this closet here that has certain items you two might need. You can walk around the cabin to get to know the place."

"How have you been feeling?" Freya asked.

"I've been most of the time hungry and sleepy but I've been unable to sleep well at night."

"You should go to sleep." Rebekah added.

Elena felt like a zombie walking to her room as she was falling asleep. Elijah was already waiting for her in her room.

"So many memories of this room."

"Yeah." She said as she was changing into her pajamas.

She got into bed but was waiting for him. She dozed off the moment she felt him next to her.

* * *

 _ **So please don't forget to leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry, about not posting yesterday...but I had something to do. Here's the next chapter lovelies! Like always I don't own anything!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

He woke up before she did. She looked so peaceful.

"You're staring." Elena said.

"I'm gazing at your beauty." Elijah added. "How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"Lena, will you marry me?" He asked as he showed her the ring he had since he had seen her the first time.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes." She replied and he put the ring in her finger. "Let's get up, I'm hungry."

He got up and helped her get up. Elena put her hands around his neck.

"I can't believe you're here."

He kissed her. After they had gotten ready they headed towards the kitchen. Freya and Rebekah were already in the kitchen.

"So we heard a proposal. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Elena replied.

"So I hope you decide for a date soon." Rebekah replied.

"Bekah." Elijah said.

"We haven't talked about it but I hope soon too. What are you making?" Elena said.

"I still don't know."

There was a knock on the door. Elena walked towards the door while Elijah walked into the kitchen to prepare Elena's breakfast.

"Jenna told us we could find you here." Caroline said as Elena opened the door.

"Please come in." Elena said.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. Elijah just asked me this morning."

"We were planning on going shopping and wanted to know if you would like to accompany us."

"Hmm. Would it be okay if they joined us?" Elena asked. "They're part of my family now."

"If they want to yes." Caroline said.

They all walked towards the kitchen were Elijah was cooking for Elena. Freya and Rebekah were surprised that Elena had categorized them as family as they had just met.

"I know you two heard. What's the veredict?" Elena asked.

"We agree."

"Before you leave Elena, you should have your breakfast." Elijah said serving her.

Elena sat in the seat as fast as she could.

"Will you meet us for lunch?" Elena asked.

"If that's what you want." Elijah said.

She nodded with her head. Elena finished her breakfast and waited till Freya and Rebekah finished their breakfast and get ready to go out. He wanted to surprise her. He pulled her back and kissed her.

"Elena, be careful."

"I will. I'll call you."

Elijah heard them leave and after he finished washing the dishes and cleaning he headed out. He dialed a number.

"I'm on my way." Elijah said he said and hung up.

Elijah arrived at the appointed place. The person he was going to meet was already there.

"Mr. Smith."

"Is everything ready?" Elijah asked.

"Yes it is." The man replied giving the envelope to Elijah.

"Thank you." Elijah said getting the envelope.

Elijah left. Once inside his car he called Elena to see what she was going she replied that they weren't done shopping. He heard it in her voice. She was already tired. He drove towards the place they had gone shopping. He arrived there after a few seconds. He knew where she was as he had heard her laugh. He kept the envelope with him. When he entered the store she had entered the dressing room.

"Does this look good?" Elena came out and didn't noticed him.

"You look beautiful." Elijah replied.

She looked shocked to see him.

"When did you get here?" Elena asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. I came to rescue you from them." He said pointing towards his sisters and her friends. "Besides I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?" Elena asked.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him.

"Go Elena. Yes he is right that dress fits you right. Maternity suits you. I can't wait to meet them."

Elijah could hear Rebekah's excitement.

"I'll change."

"She's so fast to change us for him!" Caroline exclaimed.

"You know her Care. You know she doesn't like shopping and especially if you're involved." Bonnie added.

"Whatever." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "But she's gonna start showing anytime soon and she needs to be prepared."

"I thank you for that but not for hours." Elena replied.

"Let's go Elena and knowing my sisters they probably they haven't even asked you if you're hungry." Elijah said.

She smiled.

"Yes let's go and eat."

Elijah and Elena headed out of the store holding hands. They were going to the restaurant first. Once inside the restaurant she ordered what she wanted to eat.

"Thank you for saving me." Elena said once the waiter had left.

"You're welcomed, was Rebekah giving you a hard time?" Elijah asked.

"No she wasn't. Sadly it was my friend Caroline. She kept telling me what to buy and I was getting exasperated." Elena replied. "You finished with your unfinished business?"

"Yes I did." Elijah replied. "What's on your mind?"

"Is your brother going to wake the rest of your family?"

"I don't know."

The waiter arrived with their food. Elena began to eat right away. Elijah asked for the ticket and payed and they walked out of the restaurant. They walked towards his car and he opened the door for her.

"It is time to show you your surprise." He said.

He drove towards Mystic Falls.

"Are we going to the cabin?" Elena asked.

"No." He replied.

"Am I going to like my surprise?" Elena asked.

"I hope so." Elijah replied.

They were getting close. He stopped the car. He turned off the car, got out and helped her get out.

~*~TVD~*~

"What are we doing here, Lijah?" Elena asked.

There was a huge house in front of them. He was handing her an envelope.

"Elena, this is our new home. The deed is in your name as you can decide what vampire comes inside." Elijah said and handed her a pen.

She looked at the house. She loved it. She signed the deed.

"I love my surprise."

They walked towards the door. He gave her the keys and she opened the door. She walked inside.

"Elijah Mikaelson, please come in to our new house." Elena said.

He walked in.

"Thank you." He said. "As you can see the house is not furnished as I wanted for you to do it."

He showed her around. He wanted a library.

"When can we start furnishing our house?" Elena asked.

"Whenever you want, my love."

"Like right now?" Elena said.

They got out of the house and they drove all the way to Richmond to look for furniture for their home. She still didn't know the sex of the twins. After they found what they were looking for they returned to Mystic Falls.

"I have a Doctor's appointment tomorrow. Maybe we can find out the sex of the twins."

"I want to be there." Elijah said.

"I want you there." She replied.

They got to Elena's parents' house to let her family know about their home.

"So where would we stay?" Freya asked.

"You can still stay at the cabin or you can stay here in the house in my room." Elena replied.

They said that they would feel more comfortable at the cabin.

"There's food in the stove." Jenna said to Elena.

Elena got up from her chair and went straight to the kitchen. She hated being hungry all the time.

"We should get going." Caroline said.

Bonnie and Caroline opened the door. Elijah flashed to the door.

"Hello brother."

"Kol." Elijah said.

"Klaus told me we could find you here."

Elijah told them the same thing he had said to Freya and Rebekah. Elena was standing behind Elijah holding to him.

"Elena, meet my brothers Kol and Finn."

"Hi."

Kol stayed in silence and then looked at her bump.

"Well, well. That is something I didn't expect."

"Two heartbeats." Finn added.

"Uh-huh." Elena said still standing behind Elijah. "Please come in."

They walked in. Elena presented them to her family and friends. She was still close to Elijah.

"We won't bite." Kol said.

"You stink." Elena said and then ran to the restroom.

Elijah followed her.

"I just got nauseated." Elena said getting out of the restroom. "Let's go with the rest."

"Let's go."

They walked towards the living room.

"Are you feeling better now?" Kol asked.

"Yes thank you."

"We should get going." Finn said standing up. "Kol, let's go."

Kol was about to reply with a no when Elena yawned. Freya made Rebekah and Kol to get up.

"Elena needs rest." Freya said. "So move, get going."

Elijah's siblings got out of the house then they were followed by Bonnie and Caroline. After a while Elena said goodbye to Jenna and Jeremy. Elijah helped her get inside the car. They were going home to their new home. They still needed to furnish the rest of the house but for now they only had their room, the kitchen and the living room. He carried her to bed.

"My man always a gentleman. I love you Elijah." She said.

"Hmm. I've got the best jewel in my life." He said and kissed her.

He opened the door to their room and walked towards the bed.

"Now you rest. Goodnight my love." Elijah said.

"Goodnight Lijah."

The following morning they got ready to go to the Doctor. They were excited and nervous about it.

"Elena Gilbert." The nurse called her.

They followed the nurse. The nurse checked her weight, height and her blood pressure. She then passed Elena and Elijah to a room.

"The Doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Elena said.

They were left alone. There was a knock on the door and the doctor entered.

"Hello Elena."

"Hello Dr. Fell. This is Elijah."

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Fell said. "Let's see if this time they let us see. Remember it's going to be cold.

They could hear the heartbeats. They were really synchronized.

"This one it's a girl and this one too. Congratulations you're having girls." Dr. Fell said. "How have you been feeling, Elena?"

"Good. Still hungry but I recently felt nauseated."

"It is very normal. Your next appointment is till next month." Dr. Fell said removing the gel.

"Thank you." Elena said sitting down.

The Doctor left the room and Elijah helped her get down.

"So are you surprised?" Elena asked. "I always imagined boys."

"I'd had given up the idea of having children that yes I'm very much surprised or rather being in awed."

He opened the door and let her get out first. Elena made an appointment for the following month. She told him that she wanted to go to school.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked.

"Yes."

He drove towards the school. He stopped the car and kissed her.

"Be careful. I'll be at our home if you need anything call me."

"I will."

He said and got down the car. Everyone that saw her kept whispering and wondering who was driving her. She just laughed and continued walking. Caroline saw her first.

"So tell us. Do you know?" Care asked her.

"Yes. They're girls." Elena said.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think? Please leave a review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Posting two chapters today! I don't own anything!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

He was doing some phone calls. He had ordered things Elena and he had been looking for their new home. He needed to get everything ready for the sacrifice. It was a matter of days for the full moon. Elena called him.

"Rebekah wants to go shopping."

Elijah chuckled.

"I promise we will keep her well fed." Rebekah said.

"Who is we?" He asked Elena.

"My friends Caroline and Bonnie and your sisters and Kol." Elena replied. "I call you when we're done."

"Be careful."

"We will." Elena replied. "Bye Lijah. I love you."

"Bye Elena. I love you too."

"Come on lovebirds." Kol said.

After a while he ended the phone call. He continued doing what he was doing before her phone call. After he finished what he was doing he walked up the stairs and do the cribs. He wanted to surprise Elena. He couldn't still believe that he was going to be a father. He didn't even hear his phone ring the first time.

"You didn't answer your phone and I panicked." Elena said.

He noticed that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't hear the phone ringing. Where are you?"

"We just got at a restaurant."

"I'm on my way."

"Okay."

He cleaned himself and walked towards the door. He locked the door and flashed to the car. He drove to the restaurant Elena had texted him. He could hear her as he got closer. Once she saw him she relaxed. She got up her chair and walked towards him and hugged him.

"I thought something happened to you!" She said as her head was buried in his shoulder.

"I'm okay. I got carried away doing something that I didn't hear the phone."

They walked towards their table. The waiter arrived with what the drinks they had ordered and took Elijah's order. He asked them if they were ready to order and they replied with a yes. Elijah ordered for himself and for Elena.

"They bought a lot of things for our twins. I told them not to." Elena said.

"I don't take no for an answer. My brother should had told you that when you two met." Rebekah said.

"Darling, we want our dinner for today." Kol said to the waiter.

"Oh right. Sorry." She said and walked away.

"Have you heard from Klaus?" Kol asked Elijah.

"No he's been eerily quiet." Elijah replied. "What about Finn?"

"He left. He said something about Sage." Freya added.

The waiter came back with their orders and they waited till she left to talk.

"How did you feel today?" Elijah asked Elena.

"I felt nauseated the whole day and I vomited once." Elena said.

Elijah noticed that she was the first one to finish her food. The waiter came back and asked them if everything was alright. Elijah asked her to bring them the ticket. She left and minutes later she returned with the ticket and gave it to Elijah.

"I'm taking my fiancé with me. I have another surprise for her." Elijah said getting up and extending his hand to Elena.

Elena got his hand and he helped her get up. Elena said goodbye to all of them. They left the restaurant holding hands. He explained that her surprise was at their home as he got inside the car.

"I just wonder what they look like. Maybe they look like you." Elena said.

"No they'll look exactly like you with those beautiful doe eyes." He said and she blushed.

They arrived at their home. He opened the door for her to enter first. He guided her to the second floor into the twin's room.

"You did this?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Elijah replied. "That is the reason why I didn't hear the phone ring."

"I love it." She said and then yawn.

"Come let's get you to bed." Elijah said.

"Not yet." Elena said.

Elijah gave her a look.

"What do you want to know?" Elijah asked.

"Where you with other women?" Elena asked.

"No, Elena." Elijah said. "I couldn't. I knew I was missing something and I knew the women I met weren't the ones. When I saved you from the crash and I heard our twins heartbeats I felt complete. I knew I had to keep you safe but I didn't know how."

Elena put her hands in his hair. She kissed him. He returned the kiss.

"Let's go to sleep now." Elena said.

He chuckled.

"So where this question did came from?" Elijah asked.

"Um, the waiter was flirting with you." Elena said.

"She's clearly not my type besides I have the one thing I always wanted."

"What?" Elena asked as they walked out of the twin's room.

"You and our little family." He answered as he closed the door.

They got ready for bed. He was woken up by Elena's alarm. He turned around to look at her still sleeping. He tickled her ear.

"Your phone hasn't stopped its incessant buzzing." Elijah said.

"It's my alarm. I don't want to get up."

"Don't." Elijah said pulling her closer to him.

She laughed and snuggled next to him. He intended to let her sleep five more minutes but they both fell asleep. When they woke up again it had passed forty five minutes. They got up and began to get ready for their day. He was going to drop her off at school.

"Be careful, my love." He said and kissed her.

"I will and if I need anything I will call you." Elena said.

Elena got down the car. He could hear her peers whispering about Elena and her mysterious driver. He put an alarm in his phone for him to pick Elena at school. He drove back to his home with Elena. There were things that he wanted to do for her and his little family with his own hands without compelling someone. It had been a long time since he had done something with his own hands. He heard his alarm, stopped what he was doing and sped inside the house to take a quick shower and change of clothes. He was just in time.

"He's already there to pick you up." Tina said pointing towards his spot. "So why now?"

"That is not for you to know." Rebekah said.

"Bekah, be nice." Elena replied. "Tina, my life is mine. We both know the truth and it's all it matters."

"What about your parents?"

Elijah was getting exasperated while Elena tried to evade Tina's meddling and he had to do something before Rebekah snapped. He got down the car and walked towards Elena.

"Elena, what's taking you so long?" Elijah asked putting his hand in Elena's back. "I was getting worried."

~*~TVD~*~

Elena wanted to laugh at Tina's face seeing Elijah face to face.

"We are okay. No need to worry."

Elena had commented to Elijah about Tina's meddling. Elijah compelled Tina to stop asking Elena about her personal life. Tina repeated what Elijah told her.

"That was way too fast." Kol said.

"It was that or head been snapped." Rebekah said.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Elena said.

He said bye to the people in the circle and left with Elijah holding hands and walking towards the car. Elijah explained what he was doing at the house for their little family. She wanted to see. When they arrived at their house they went straight to the backyard.

"OH. It's so beautiful!" Elena said. "You're doing all of this?"

"Yes. It's for our family."

They went inside the house. Caroline and Rebekah were planning the decade dance. She wanted Elijah to go with her. He said he would. The next day she went to school but she felt it. She felt something bad was going to happen. Her hand went straight to her belly.

"Is something wrong with the babies?" Rebekah asked.

"I feel something bad happened." Elena said.

She got her phone out and dial Elijah's phone. He didn't answer his phone. She dialed again, still no answer. She looked around and noticed Stefan. She wrote on paper that she thinks Damon and Stefan had something to do with Elijah's disappearance. Stefan looked too nervous. _What are you planning?_ Freya wrote. _Getting Elijah back._ Elena wrote. They came up with a plan. They waited till Stefan was alone.

"Sorry you're collateral damage." Elena said.

Freya broke his neck. They took Stefan to Elena's father office, which now was vacated. Elena waited till Stefan woke up before calling Damon. She had a wooden stake with vervain.

"I know you have Elijah and I want him back."

"You don't get it right? He has you compelled Elena."

"No he hasn't." Elena said. "I have Stefan with me and every minute you don't remove the dagger in Elijah the wooden stake dipped in vervain will move closer to Stefan's heart."

Elena said and then plunged the stake into Stefan's abdomen. Stefan yelled in pain.

"Elena." Damon said.

"You know what to do." Elena said and moved the stake further up.

Elena hung up the phone.

"I thought he had you compelled." Stefan said between clenched teeth.

"No he hasn't." Elena said. "He makes me happy. He completes me. Since the day I met him when he was human I knew he was the one for me. I never gave you false hopes. I told you that I loved someone else and was expecting his kids. I never lied to you about my feelings. Why?"

"I told Damon it wasn't a good idea." Stefan said. "I told him I didn't want to do anything to do with it."

"Let's see if Damon did what I asked." Elena said.

Elena got the wooden stake out of Stefan and dipped it in vervain again. She dialed Damon's number.

"Did you do what I asked?"

"Elena."

She stabbed Stefan again. She hated to cause him pain but they had left her no other choice.

"Stefan, tell your brother how close is the stake to your heart." Elena said.

"It's too close." Stefan said between clenched teeth. "One more move and lights out for me Damon. Do as she says."

"Please stop hurting him." Damon said.

"You know what to do."

"Someone already did."

"I hope you got it clear that he hasn't me compelled. He won't be in a good mood. Try not to make him angrier. I'll wait in the line."

"He's waking up." Freya said.

"Damon." Elijah stated.

"Lijah, stabbed him, snap his neck whatever you want but don't kill him."

She just heard him grunt and then something snap.

"I guess he'll wake up later." Elena said hanging up. "I hope you can forgive me. I just wanted Elijah."

"I understand Elena and I forgive you."

"Thank you."

Freya was helping her unbuckle Stefan.

"Is your brother naturally stupid?" Freya asked Stefan.

"A little." He said and laughed.

"Try to remind him that if it wasn't for his love for Elena he would already be dead and the next time there won't be Elena to save his butt." She said and then followed Elena out.

"That was a crazy move, Elena." Caroline said.

"Caroline, I'm going to ask you something. If it was Matt's situation, what would you do to get him back?" Elena asked. "You're pregnant and scared."

"I don't think threatening to kill someone is the solution." Caroline said.

"Look if you didn't agree with my idea, why did you come?" Elena asked.

"Elena."

She could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around to face him and she began to cry. He flashed towards her and removed her tears.

"Don't cry." He said and then kissed her forehead.

She hugged him. She felt movement. She got his hand and put it in her belly.

"Can you feel them moving?"

"Yes." He replied.

"They're happy you're okay too." Elena replied.

"We should get going." Elijah said.

She said bye to everyone.

"Let me know what you think you should have done, Caroline put into the balance Damon's actions." Elena said hugging Caroline.

They all went their different ways. Elena and Elijah headed towards their home.

"What's in your mind?" Elijah asked.

"What happened?"

"Damon called me and said he had some news for me." Elijah said. "When I got there your Uncle John stabbed me."

"He was there?"

"Yes. He said something about protecting you from the sacrifice and vampires." Elijah said.

"Don't even think about leaving me! I don't know what I would do without you." Elena said.

He pulled her closer to him and tried to stop her tears.

"I won't leave you if you don't want to." Elijah said.

"No, don't leave us." She said and kissed him.

* * *

 _ **I'll try to update soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for taking so long but I found a little glitch and went back and fixed it. Like always, I don't have TVD copyrights, so here it is!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Elena had told John either he respected her choice or he better walk out of her life. The day of the sacrifice arrived. Elijah was going to take Elena to the destined place. Klaus had brought his own witch for the sacrifice. Klaus had a werewolf, vampire and Elena in different circles surrounded by fire. Klaus threw the moonstone into the fire. The first one to be sacrificed was the werewolf, then the vampire.

"Niklaus, you took enough." Elijah said.

Klaus didn't stop drinking blood from Elena.

"Stop Niklaus or I kill you myself. I'll rip your heart out." Elijah said. "She's carrying my children. Your own nieces."

He stopped. He had a face of shock.

"You would kill me for her?" Klaus asked.

"For her and my children, yes." He said as he carried Elena.

Elijah could hear Klaus's screams as his bones started breaking. He finally had broken the curse put on him by their mother. Elijah was more worried by Elena's slow heartbeat. He took her somewhere safe.

"I'm okay." She replied. "We're okay. What about your brother?"

"I don't know, my main concern were you and our daughters."

"You should see how he's doing. He might need his partner in crime." Elena said.

"I won't leave you alone." Elijah said. "I'll take you to the cabin with my sisters and Kol."

He carried her to the car and then drove to the cabin. He explained to his siblings what he was going to do and he was leaving Elena in their care. He kissed Elena and said goodbye. He followed the dead bodies. He followed him. He got Klaus's clothes and waited for him to transform back to his human form.

"How long have I been out?" Klaus asked getting his clothes from Elijah.

"Two days."

"I can turn at will, then." Klaus said changing into his clothes. "Why are you here?"

"Elena asked me how you were doing. She said you might need your partner in crime." Elijah said and looked at Klaus. "She's not like Tatia or Katerina."

"She's the reason why you were different with Tatia. Your love for her was stronger than our mother's spell."

"Yes. I guess that the promise I made to Elena was strong enough to withstand my Mother's spell." Elijah said. "The day she almost died I had the feeling that I needed to be in Mystic Falls. I arrived just in time. When I got her out of the water I could hear my daughter's heartbeats."

"You felt something."

"Yes. I felt like belonging." Elijah said. "Come and meet her."

Klaus was about to say something when Elijah got him from the arm and pulled Klaus with him.

"Family is important to her."

Within minutes they were in the cabin. She was outside with Freya and Rebekah. She turned around to face him. She smiled. He smiled in return. They walked towards them.

"Where's Kol?" Elijah asked.

"He's gone looking for food." Elena said.

He understood her answer on what kind of food.

"Elena, this is my brother Klaus."

"Hello." Elena said. "I see that it did work."

"Yes it did. Thank you." Klaus said. "So when is the wedding?"

"We haven't talked about it." Elijah said.

Elena set her rules to Rebekah of what she wanted for her wedding.

"What about in two weeks?" Freya asked. "I know you would want a small wedding. We could just invite your close friends and family."

"That I like." Elena said.

"We could do it here. This place means so much to each other." Freya said.

"You're as boring as Elijah. There's no wonder why you ended up together." Rebekah replied.

Elijah and Elena looked at each other and agreed silently.

"We need to start planning." Rebekah said and got her phone out. "First step is looking for your dress and I've got an idea."

They began to talk about wedding things. He heard movement. He turned around to see who it was. It was only Bonnie and Caroline. He asked Klaus what he wanted to do.

"I don't know. Maybe build a mansion here. I see you so happy."

"You can have that too."

"Everything I touch dies, Lijah." Klaus said.

"That's not true." Elijah said.

He could hear them talk excitedly about the wedding. He texted Elena letting her know that he was going with Klaus looking around for homes to text him when she was ready. Klaus and Elijah walked around town. They were pointing out all the changes the town had gone through. They went to the place they grew up. There was an abandoned mansion. They liked it. Elijah knew that Klaus was already thinking how to remodel the house.

"A lot of things have changed." Klaus said.

"Yes it has."

His phone started alerting him of a text. It was from Elena.

"She's ready?" Klaus asked.

"Yes."

"Go on, Lijah. I'll try to find someone who can give me information about this mansion."

"Yeah and you'll compel someone."

Klaus smirked. Elijah said goodbye and went towards the cabin to pick up Elena. When he got there they were still talking about the wedding.

"Oh Elena, you're really sneaky!" Rebekah stated.

Elijah just chuckled.

"She needs to rest and sleep." Elijah said.

They arrived to their home.

"Go to sleep. If you need anything I'm going to be outside just call me." Elijah said.

"Okay." She said and walked towards their room.

He walked towards the back door. He heard her breathe evenly. She had already fallen asleep. He started working again where he had left off.

"It's looking great." Elena said.

He looked up confused.

"I slept for four hours, Elijah." Elena said. "You've been very busy."

"I got carried away." Elijah said getting up. "It just needs the final touches."

"I love it." Elena said.

"I do too." Elijah said. "You must be hungry."

"A little." Elena said.

Elijah gave her a look.

"Okay a little too much. That's the reason I woke up."

He chuckled at her and told her to follow him to the kitchen. He was going to wash his hands and prepare something for them.

"Rebekah wants to know when they will see our home." Elena said.

~*~TVD~*~

"When it's totally finished." Elijah replied.

She texted Rebekah and let her know what Elijah had just told her. Rebekah replied back.

"She doesn't like it but you have to hurry."

"Leave it to Rebekah."

"I know." Elena said. "So I've been thinking. Now that we know they're going to be girls we need to find them names."

"Hmmm." He replied as he began to get things out of the refrigerator. "Do you have something in mind?"

"I had boys names. I thought I was going to have boys."

"After you eat something we can lookup baby names, deal?"

"Deal." Elena said. "So Rebekah wants to make my wedding dress."

"She can manage to do it." Elijah said while he cooked. "What does Caroline think of all of this?"

"Eh she's been giving sarcastic remarks to Rebekah. She had always said she would plan our weddings and with Rebekah in the picture, it's kind of hard. They like each other but at the moment they don't. Neither Rebekah or Caroline are willing to back down."

"Is that why you texted me?"

She smiled. He knew her so well.

"Yes."

"I would talk to them and let them know how to work out things between them." He said.

Elijah finished cooking and he served the food for the both of them. She finished before he did.

"You want more?" He asked.

"No, thank you." She said and got up and got her laptop.

She turned on her laptop to start their task to look for baby names. She was excited. They started looking but all they could find was common names with meanings that they didn't like for their girls. After hours of looking, they finally found names they both like for their girls with meaning they both wished on their daughters.

"Elena, we might need to compel the judge to get us married."

"I've been thinking about that too." Elena replied. "I might not like it but it's necessary."

They got ready to head out and finish refurnishing the things inside the house. She was ready to marry Elijah. She had been ready since the moment she knew she was in love with him.

"What are you planning, Lijah?" Elena questioned.

"I was thinking about taking you to my favorite place?"

"Where would that be?" Elena questioned.

"New York City."

"Never been out of Virginia."

"Then you will like it." Elijah said.

They packed for their trip. Elijah called his siblings to tell them about their plans.

"We'll see you in a week." Freya said.

"Thank you!"

They were going to spend time together for a week without interference of their family. He was not telling her where he was taking her. They were driving out of Mystic Falls limits driving north.

"It's going to be a long drive. You might want to sleep." Elijah said.

She then turned her head to the window.

He woke her up as they stopped for gas. She asked him where they were and he replied. She wanted to look for something to eat. They had stopped at one of those places that had a restaurant and convenience store at the same time. They continued on their way. One hour into the drive she fell asleep again. He had told her they were going to New York.

"Are you taking me to see the Statue of Liberty?"

"It's one of the most iconic places of New York." Elijah said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She replied getting his hand and walking out of the hotel room. "But first breaksfast."

"I know." Elijah replied as they walked towards the elevator.

They were alone in the elevator.

"When did you leave here?" Elena questioned.

"In the twenties before moving to Chicago."

"It was here that he undaggered Kol."

"Yes and it was here that he daggered them." Elijah said. "If I had known what he was going to do, I wouldn't had left."

"Elijah, you wouldn't have known what your brother was going to do."

"I still feel responsible."

"But your siblings don't held you responsible." Elena added.

"Thank you." He replied and gave her a kiss. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"What if I try something new?"

"Okay. I know the right place." Elijah said.

Elijah showed her all of his favorite places and the most iconic places of New York. She loved it but she loved that he was with her. Her phone started ringing.

"Hello Aunt Jenna."

"Elena you need to come back to Mystic Falls."

"What happened?" She asked and looked at Elijah.

"Katherine stabbed John. He's in the hospital. He might not make it." Jenna said.

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Elena said.

They started packing. They walked towards the reception and checked out earlier than planned. They were heading back to Mystic Falls. She wished she had time to say goodbye to John. Elena noticed that Elijah was going over the limits. She just wished she got there in time. She had fallen asleep. She suddenly woke up as they were getting near Mystic Falls.

"We're almost there." He said.

"Okay." Elena replied.

She closed her eyes once again and he woke her up when they were outside the hospital. She rushed inside as fast as she could. Jenna was outside John's room waiting for her. Jenna gave her the news that John had just died. Elena was sure he would come back to life but Jenna told her that Katherine had removed his ring before she stabbed him. John decided to respect his daughter's choice and was looking forward to be a grandfather. John was stabbed because he wanted to stop Katherine from waking up Mikael but he failed to do it. Elijah told them that they needed to work in a plan.

"I want her dead." Elena replied.

"Elena, John left you this." Jenna said handing her a letter. "I got to go and make arrangements. You might want to go in and say goodbye."

Elena went inside the room and said goodbye to John. After Jenna had made the proper arrangements she went back to Elena and Elijah. They said goodbye and headed towards the exit. Elijah told Elena as he was turning on the car that he needed to use her to kill Mikael. Elena replied that she could work around that but she wanted to be the one who killed Katherine. She opened the letter John had left her and inside the envelope was his ring.

 _Elena,  
It's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task and because of my prejudices, I almost failed you. I am haunted by my past mistakes. For me it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and in a very short time do better with your own children than I did with mine. It's for that children that I give you my ring. I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this: whether you are vampire in a future, I love you all the same, as I've always loved you and always will.  
John_

* * *

 ** _So I hope you liked it! There's something else I want to say, thank you all who have favorite/follow my story/me._**

 ** _Caroline77: Thank you for your review!_**

 ** _JMHUV: Thank you for your review! Freya is a vampire in my fic, I'm leaving the canon world and yes Caroline is a human and with Matt._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm giving you two chapters because of the glitch! So here it is!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Once home he prepared food for Elena. She didn't want to eat but he convinced her to eat even if it was small. He began to plan. He talked to Damon and Katherine for their help.

"You don't even know that you brought havoc into our lives." Elijah said.

"I want my freedom, Elijah."

"You could have trusted me Katerina when you had a chance."

She stayed silent. He told her what she was going to do but she didn't want to agree.

"Do you want your liberty?" Elijah asked.

"Yes."

"That's what you have to do. Either you take it or I take you to Klaus myself." Elijah replied.

She did it unwillingly. The girls had been planning and organizing the gym for the homecoming dance only to find it flooded. Tyler moved the party to his house. Everything was going accordingly. Elijah was hiding hearing the conversation. He doesn't want to think that the person Mikael was holding could be Elena. He was waiting for his opportunity to come out.

" _Hello Niklaus." Mikael said._

" _Hello Mikael."_

Elijah heard Klaus starting arguing with his Father. Mikael had compelled Mindy and had Elena with him.

" _I'm calling your bluff Father. Kill her! All my life you have underestimated me. If you kill her you'll lose your leverage. Go ahead kill her! Kill her old man!" Klaus stated._

He saw Damon trying to kill Klaus while Stefan tried to save Klaus.

" _Katherine." Mikael said when he noticed that she got up._

" _Ba boom." She said and threw something to his hybrids._

Klaus noticed the oak stake laying there on the floor. He grabbed it and stabbed Mikael with it. Mikael's body went up in flames.

"Klaus." Elijah said coming out of his hiding place. "Mikael had to believe you didn't know Katherine was Elena. Katherine wants her freedom."

"Does she?" Klaus asked and looked at her. "She can go."

Elijah saw that Katherine was about to flash when she stopped in pain.

"She can't go." Elena said as she had shot down Katherine with vervain.

Elijah walked up to Katherine and broke her neck. They were taking her to Elena's father's empty doctor's office.

"Why?" Elena asked Katherine when she started to wake up.

"Better him than I." Katherine replied.

That only angered Elena. She shot her more darts full of vervain.

"He was a means to an end, just collateral damage." Katherine said. "He was trying to save his precious Elena as everyone else. Even Damon who I had to manipulate to help me. What are you going to do? Are you going to continue to shoot me with vervain? Is that all you can do?"

She didn't reply as she got a wooden stake out of her back and stabbed Katherine through the heart. The moment Katherine turned gray, Elena started crying. Elijah tried comforting her.

"I have to take care of the body, Lena." Elijah said.

Elena left him go. He took care of the body and then they were heading to their house. She was too silent.

"We were getting better." Elena said.

"I know. I've noticed. You know he did it to protect you."

"Lijah, I know but it still hurts." She said.

He stopped the car just in front of the garage. He got down and sped to open the door for her. He carried inside the house.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

He was holding her tight. He had fallen asleep next to her. She woke him with kisses.

"Lijah, we're hungry."

"I'll do anything for my ladies."

Elena smiled. Elijah got up and helped her get up. He prepared food for Elena and for him. After they had breakfast he was going to finish on the outside of the house while she watched him work.

"What are you thinking Lijah?"

"What's going to happen after the twins are born?" He said stopping what he was doing.

"Are you asking if I want to become a vampire or to the house?" She asked as he walked towards her.

"The house can be spelled and yes about that." Elijah said. "I know you'll want to wait but I don't know when."

"I want to wait till at least their one year or maybe two." Elena said. "I'm excited but at the same time I'm scared. I don't know what to expect."

"I am too, Lena. We're in this together. I am grateful you're going to be the mother of my children."

He saw her blush and he smiled at her. His phone started alerting him of a text.

"Who is it?"

"My brother Klaus. He's preparing a ball with the help of Rebekah and Freya." Elijah said.

"He already finished renovating the house?" Elena asked.

"He might've compelled the workers to work overtime." Elijah said.

"When is this ball taking place?" Elena questioned him.

"In two days."

"How Am I going to find a dress in two days with twins in my belly?"

"I know the place you could find the dress." Elijah said. "Are you up to a road trip?"

"Yes."

"Let's get going."

They got ready to head out. He let his family know that he was taking Elena dress shopping.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Richmond."

Within a two hour drive they were arriving in Richmond.

"So you're telling me you know a witch who is seamstress?" Elena questioned.

"Are you jealous?" Elijah answered with another question.

She didn't answer and only looked at the window. He grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"I can't help feeling like that."

He kissed her hand. She smiled at him. Within minutes they were at their final destination.

"We're here." Elijah said parking the car in front of a home.

"Okay."

He got out of the car and flashed to her side to open her door. They walked towards the door. Elijah was about to knock when the door opened.

"Hello Elijah."

"Hello Irina."

"What brings you here?"

"We're in need of a seamstress."

"You're not Katherine."

"No." Elena said.

"How did you know?"

~*~TVD~*~

"I can hear the heartbeats, Elijah." She said. "Don't worry Elena, I'm not interested in your man or any of the originals. Do you have something in mind for the dress?"

"Nothing." Elena replied.

"Don't worry. I have something in mind." She said. "I imagine you'll need the dress soon."

"Yes."

She got Elena's measurements and told them that they could come back the following day in the morning. She would have the dress by then. After a while they left. She was getting hungry.

"I know the right place to go to eat." Elijah said. "I know you're getting hungry."

She smiled. He drove to the restaurant he had in mind for them.

"I brought Freya and Rebekah here once." Elijah said as he opened the door for her to enter first. "A reservation under Elijah Smith."

"Your table is ready Sir." She said.

"Thank you."

Elijah and Elena followed the host to their table.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Elena waited till they were left alone.

"Very fancy place." Elena said as she looked at the menu.

"It was built in the 1920's. It started as a speakeasy."

She was about to retort with something when the waitress arrived.

"Can I take your orders?"

"Two waters please." Elijah said.

"Do you need some time?"

"Yes please." Elena said.

She tried to control her jealousy but the waitress couldn't stop smiling at Elijah. At that moment the twins began to kick. She winced.

"Are you okay, Lena?"

"It's just that the twins moved and kicked. They're getting strong." Elena said looking at the menu. "They have tight space in there."

"Four more months." He replied. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes."

Elena told him what she wanted to order. Elijah ordered her and then his. They didn't want to talk about anything vampire related out in the public. They wanted to wait till they were completely alone. They talked about the city history. She could hear him speak for hours. Few minutes later they brought their food.

"It smells good." Elena replied.

"Bon appetite."

"Thanks." Elena replied.

They enjoyed their meal and their time together. Elijah ordered dessert for them.

"Elena, it's half and half." Elijah said.

"Right." Elena replied.

He asked for the ticket and paid with his card. They finished the dessert as the waitress brought the ticket for Elijah to sign. Elijah helped her get up from the chair.

"Always the gentleman."

"For my lady."

They walked out of the restaurant. He was going to show her his favorite places. What important things that happened in the city in the past.

"You're falling asleep." He said as he looked at her. "Let's go to the hotel."

"But I wanted to see the city!" Elena said.

"You need sleep and rest."

They headed towards the hotel. He got them checked in. The moment her head hit the bed she fell asleep. When she woke up he was sleeping next to her. She got closer to him. She closed her eyes and felt his arms around her.

"Lijah, I'm worried about the twins. They're okay, but every time I feel jealous they start moving and kicking."

"They sense your uneasiness."

"What if they're witches?" Elena questioned. "I don't know much of witch things."

"It runs in my family, but we will find a way." Elijah replied.

"I know." Elena said. "Now can you show me the city?"

"Yes my sweet Elena." He said as he got up and helped her get up.

They had stayed downtown Richmond. They walked out of the hotel and decided to walk.

"At night is so much more beautiful."

"Yes but not as beautiful as you." He said and she blushed. "Come, I got to show you something."

He said and extended his hand for her and she did the same. She always felt butterflies when he smiled at her. She always had even on those days when he was human.

"This is my favorite spot." He said.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is." Elijah said. "You're too quiet."

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to Mystic Falls."

"You can still finish high school and then we can leave but don't worry about that yet."

"Okay." Elena replied.

Elena felt them move. She grabbed his hand and put it in her belly without saying anything to him.

"Can you feel them?"

"Yes."

"I still can't believe you're here with us." Elena replied.

"I am." He replied as he kissed her forehead. "We should get going, tomorrow is going to be a long way back home."

"Yeah."

They walked towards the hotel holding hands. The doors opened automatically and he let her go in first. Elena looked at her belly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I just feel that time is going slowly." She replied as they walked towards the elevator.

They stopped in front of the elevator, Elijah pressed the button. Few minutes later the door opened. The elevator was empty. He once again let her go in. Once inside the elevator he pushed the button for the fourth floor. She was getting tired. Elijah asked her if she was hungry she replied that she was but she would preferred to order something from room service than going out. The elevator signaled that it was about to stop. The door opened. She walked out first and waited for him to walk out. They walked towards their room. He opened the door and let her go in. Elena went straight to the restroom. When she came out she changed into her pajamas. While he ordered something for them. It had been a long day. She was exhausted, so were their twins. The following day they got ready. While she finished getting ready he went to the car to put their things away. Once she was ready they headed towards the reception to checkout. They were ready to leave the hotel and pick up Elena's dress. She did and she loved her dress. Elena didn't want to show Elijah her dress. She wanted to be a surprise for him, which he didn't like. Irina told them how much she was owed. Elijah paid her.

"I can sense their magic. They're going to be powerful." Irina said. "I can sense how much they love each other and how much they love you both. I've never seen magic like them."

* * *

 _ **Please don't forget to leave a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So here's another chapter. I don't own anything.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Rebekah, Freya and Elena were going to get ready for the ball in the cabin. He hadn't been so happy about it but agreed to it. The rest of the Mikaelson's were waiting for them to get there before the guests arrived. He heard the car enter the property and stop right in front of the door.

"Hello beautiful." Elijah said to Elena.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful. The dress made her stomach stand out.

"Hello to you too, brother." Rebekah said.

"Hello sisters. You too look beautiful."

"Are we ready?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." They all answered.

They waited for their guests to arrive. They received their guests and welcomed them to the Mansion.

"It is time." Elijah said.

They all walked towards the stairwell so their guests could see and hear them.

"Ah if everyone could gather please." Freya said. "We want to welcome Elena to our family now that she's officially a Mikaelson and expanding our family."

"Thank you, Freya." Elena said.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know whenever my Mother would bring our family together like this. It is tradition to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century old waltz. So all of you could find yourselves a partner. Please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said and looked at Elena. "May I have this dance?"

"It is tradition." She replied and curtsied.

Elijah and Elena headed towards the ballroom holding hands. The dance started. They changed partners. She ended up dancing with Damon Salvatore. He couldn't stop the jealousy from coming out.

 _"I don't understand why you are with him."_ He heard Damon said.

 _"I love him, Damon and it's something that is not for debate."_ Elena replied.

The song ended and Elijah went for Elena.

"Let me go, Damon." Elena said.

"Let her go." Elijah whispered to Damon as he was standing behind him.

"You're hurting me." Elena whispered.

Damon gave a look to Elijah. Elijah was losing his patience. He was so close to lose it and kill him.

"Are you challenging me?" Elijah questioned Damon.

Damon instantly yelped in pain and let go of Elena. He looked at Elena and then looked around. He flashed out of there.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

He pulled her closer to him.

"Do you want to leave?" Elijah questioned.

He knew his family would be hearing their conversation.

"No." Elena replied. "Let's stay a little longer but I got to admit that I'm getting hungry."

"Then we should go to the kitchen." Elijah said.

Stefan walked towards them.

"I am sorry for my brother's actions." Stefan said.

"Tell him that if he gets closer again to Elena, he's dead." Elijah replied.

Stefan just nodded and left. They walked towards the kitchen. He prepared something fast for her.

"One more Elena and his head is going to roll off." Elijah stated.

"Calm down, please." Elena said. "We don't need that kind of attention."

"I apologize. I know you were having fun." Elijah stated.

"They were having fun too." She said massaging her belly.

After she had finished with her sandwich they went back to the party. They danced most of the night. He wouldn't let her out of his sight. She danced with his brothers. He noticed that she was starting to yawn.

"We should get going." Elijah said.

Elena pouted and nodded with her head. They said goodbye and left. As soon as she got inside his car, she fell asleep. When they arrived home, he carried her inside. She woke up as he was entering the room.

"I had fun, tonight." She said.

"I did too." He replied as he put her down.

She asked him to unzip her. She trembled the moment he touched her skin and he had felt it too. She walked towards the restroom. Elijah began to remove his suit. Elena came out of the restroom after she had taken a shower. He walked to the restroom and took a shower with cold water. He walked out of the restroom and she was waiting for him. He got into bed with her.

"Goodnight." She said and kissed him.

"Goodnight my love."

The following morning they were woken up by Elena's phone ringing.

"Your phone hasn't stop it's incessant buzzing." He said without opening his eyes.

She got the phone from her nightstand.

"What do you want?" Elena questioned.

" _Oi someone is in a bad mood."_ Caroline said.

"We were sleeping, Caroline."

" _Sorry but it's time we start planning for the decade dance."_ Caroline stated.

Elena just hung up on her, pulled closer to him and closed her eyes. They went back to sleep and got up from bed one hour later. He got ready to finish with the last touches of the house but before he prepared breakfast for them. After their breakfast, Elijah went outside to finish the last details while he heard Elena call Caroline and apologize for her actions.

 _"Rebekah, wants a 1920's theme but I already had everything planned for a 1970's theme."_ Elijah still being outside heard Caroline say to Elena.

Elena was in a point where she didn't want to be in between.

"Care, she wants to plan something she lived. She knows the 20's."

 _"You're choosing her side."_

"I'm not choosing sides, Care. I'm just saying it would be more fun. Besides, we could do something fun like simulating the prohibition of alcohol."

 _"I'll get together with Rebekah and work something out. Thanks, Lena."_

"You're welcomed."

Elena ended the phone call. She walked outside.

"Nice save." Elijah replied.

"That is going to be war between those two." Elena said.

"I'm done." Elijah said. "They're both the same, control freaks."

"Yeah."

"We could invite them tonight if you want to."

"Sounds good. I'll send them a text." Elena said. "Everything came out beautiful. I love it, Lijah, our girls will love it here."

"I know they will. I like it here as we don't have neighbors close by."

~*~TVD~*~

She texted them all in a group text. She didn't want to go one by one. The first one to reply was Rebekah.

"Bekah says that they'll bring the food." Elena said. "And that she's ready to see the twins rooms."

"I imagine she is. She's probably telling them what to do."

Her phone began to alert her of another text. This time it was from Caroline.

"I guess that's your friend Caroline."

"Yes. She says she'll bring the drinks and that I wasn't allowed to drink."

Elena replied. _What gave it away? My vomiting or my belly?_ Care replied back, _both actually_. _I agree with Bekah can't wait to see the twins rooms. Do they have names already?_ Elena replied back, _You'll see them tonight._ He stood behind her and kissed her neck. She giggled.

"I was thinking of having dinner outside. I see it's going to be a beautiful night."

"That sounds like a good idea." Elena replied.

He got the table outside and got everything ready for the night. Elijah and Elena began to get ready for their special night. Everyone was there before eight pm. Elena invited in all the vampires. Elijah and Elena showed them the inside of the house first, the twins room and finally revealing them their names Lia Alexandra and Elif Cassandra.

"You didn't do this yourself alone." Matt said.

"Knowing my big brother, he did it himself." Klaus said.

"I did it myself." Elijah said. "This is something I didn't think it could happen."

They were walking towards the back door. Elena knew they were surprised as much as she had been when she saw it for the first time. Elena turned around to see Caroline to see if she had something witty to come out with but only to notice that she was looking at Klaus. She looked at Elijah. He simply gave her a nod.

"Care, you're so quiet." Elena said like if she hadn't noticed.

Care had turned a shade of red.

"I think it's pretty and creative." She replied.

They headed towards the table and everyone sat down and got the food out. They enjoyed their time together. Caroline, Bonnie and her family had left already and only Elijah's family stayed behind. Elena walked towards Klaus who was standing by the veranda.

"I always thought love was a vampire greatest weakness."

"I don't believe it." Elena replied. "You like her don't you?"

"I don't know where you get that from." Klaus said denying it.

"No matter how much you try to deny it, you know it's true." Elena replied.

He stayed quiet.

"It is better that way. Everything that I touch dies."

"Well, then keep your hands away from my veranda. I don't want to see it crumpled in the floor." Elena replied. "So you wouldn't mind if she's with someone else."

He growled and left. She hope her plan worked.

"That was mean." Freya said.

"I just hope it works." Elena replied. "Those two have been playing around each other since they met."

"True." Bekah replied. "Well played."

"Thank you."

She had a good time with the persons closest to her and showing off her new home to them. Days passed and weeks had passed. Elena had a sleepover with her friends and included Freya and Rebekah in her parent's house.

"I've been having this weird dream." Bonnie said.

"A dream with Kol?" Caroline asked.

"No." Bonnie answered. "Actually, you're in my dream. In my dream, you have a daughter."

"Um, Bon, there's one slight problem, Nik can't have kids. He's a vampire. Vampires can't have children." Caroline replied.

Elena noticed her tone of voice but didn't say anything about it.

"What's wrong with you?" Bekah asked Elena.

"They don't stop kicking and moving." Elena replied opening the bag of Doritos. "I guess they miss their Dad."

Elena got her phone and dialed Elijah's number. The moment Elijah spoke the twins stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"We're okay. I was just confirming my suspicion. They stopped moving and kicking the moment they heard your voice. See you tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow."

Elena ended the phone call.

"Care, you look pale."

"Lately I've been feeling weird."

"Describe weird." Freya said.

"I'm a week late."

"Maybe you're just stressed." Rebekah replied.

"No, not even under stress have I been late." Care replied. "I always hated strawberries and I've been craving strawberries. I'm always peeing."

"Tender or swollen breasts?" Elena asked.

"Yeah."

"You're pregnant." Elena replied.

"How is it possible?" Caroline replied.

"One of nature's loophole." Bonnie said.

They all stared at Bonnie.

"What does that mean?" Rebekah asked.

"Klaus was made not bitten. He's the Original Hybrid."

"He had never left someone pregnant before." Freya said.

"He carries vampire blood and werewolf genes. When your Mother made the sacrifice she put his werewolf side dormant but when he broke the curse his werewolf side woke up making him able to have kids." Bonnie replied.

"Make sense." Elena replied.

"Another Mikaelson." Rebekah said.

"Now how do I tell him?" Care said.

"I don't know. You're the one with him." Elena replied.

"I don't know how he'll react but try to remember that he doesn't mean what he says in his moment of anger." Freya said.

"Let's go to sleep." Elena said yawning.

They all fell asleep within minutes but Elena couldn't. When she finally went to sleep it was almost morning. Elijah was there early in the morning and took them breakfast.

"I see that you didn't sleep." Elijah replied.

"Like them," Elena said and pointed to her belly. "I've missed you."

"Me too."

Few minutes later, the door opened and Klaus walked in. Caroline told him that they needed to talk. Klaus wasn't taking the news rather good. Elijah was going to talk to Klaus while Elena was trying to comfort her friend.

"I'm sorry my brother can be an ass." Freya said.

* * *

 _ **S**_ **o I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, another chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. It was only a matter of days before the twins made it to the world. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He didn't know what to expect.

"Are you alright?" Elijah questioned.

"I've been feeling contractions lately." Elena replied. "Oh. Oh. Erupted. It's time Elijah."

Elijah carried her to the car. He did everything in a flash. They arrived at the hospital. The nurse passed Elena to a bed and called for the doctor. The Doctor arrived.

"They're ready to come out. I'll have them prepare the room." The Doctor said.

"Thank you." Elena replied.

Elijah texted his family and her friends letting them know that she was already in the hospital. Few minutes later they were taking her to the operation room.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cords?" The Doctor asked Elijah.

"Yes."

He cut the umbilical cords of the twins and then the nurses cleaned them and brought them to Elena to hold and see.

"They're so beautiful." Elena said.

Once they removed her from the recovery room to her room did Elijah texted Elena's Aunt and Freya.

"Lijah," Elena said once she woke up.

"I'm here."

"Are they here?" Elena asked. "Elijah, tell me you let them come in."

"Don't worry they met our girls but I told them to keep quiet that you needed rest as you had given birth to twins." Elijah said as he got one of the twins. "Your friend Bonnie spelled the room."

"She spelled the room like when Caroline was at the hospital?" Elena asked.

Elena extended her hand. She wanted to hold their little girl.

"Yes." Elijah said as he gave her the baby.

Elijah walked back for the other twin.

"There's something more. Something is bothering you."

"I'd wish the doctor would release you soon. I don't like being here for long."

"Sit here with us." Elena said making space for him.

"You're were very brave."

"I was petrified but actually glad I had you in there." Elena replied.

He kissed her forehead. The following morning the Doctor came to check up on Elena and the twins. She told them that they could go home. Elijah was glad. He texted Elena's Aunt and his family. He called Bonnie.

"I need your help."

"I'll be right there."

Few minutes later Bonnie arrived.

"What is that you need?"

"I need for you to stay with Elena while I take the things to the car." Elijah said to Bonnie. "Make sure nobody you don't trust enter the room. I'll be right back."

He took everything he could take. He moved in a human speed. He didn't want to attract too much attention. He put everything in the car as soon as possible and then headed back inside the hospital to Elena's room. When he got there she was almost ready.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked from the doorway.

"Yes."

"I'll move the car to the exit. Do not leave the room till I call you."

"Lijah, you're going crazy."

"I'm an Original, Elena. My family and I have made enemies."

"Just hurry." Elena said.

He walked back to the car and moved the car to the entrance. He called Elena letting her know that he had the car in front. He waited in the lobby for her. Bonnie and a nurse came with her. Elijah grabbed one of the twins and put her in one of the car seats. He then grabbed the other twin and put her in the other car seat. He then helped Elena out of the wheelchair and into the car.

"We'll see you at home, Bonnie." Elijah said.

Bonnie nodded with her head. Elijah waited till Bonnie got into her car before pulling away. He headed towards their home. When they got there his family and Elena's Aunt and friends were already there waiting for them. Once he parked the car and turned it off. Rebekah and Caroline walked towards the car. They got the twins while Elijah helped Elena get out of the car.

"Finally home." Elena replied.

The twins changed of arms. They had brought food with them. Elijah opened the door of the house.

"They are so beautiful." Jenna said.

"They remind me so much of you, Elijah." Freya added. "Especially the eyes, nose and mouth."

"I'd say they look more like their mother."

"Time will tell." Freya said.

Days passed and they were in love with their twins. They were glad they didn't wake up at the same time. Once one was fed and changed the other one would wake up. The first five weeks passed by in a blur.

"You two need time together." Rebekah said.

"We booked a hotel for you in Richmond for this weekend." Caroline said. "Have fun!"

"We will take care of the twins." Rebekah added. "Don't worry we'll call Bonnie to help us with a spell."

He felt her stare.

"You call us if anything happens." Elijah said.

"We promise." Rebekah said.

"Yes we know, no going out with the twins." Caroline replied.

They packed for the weekend but he wasn't so thrilled to leave his daughters behind and he knew Elena wasn't ready either. They said bye to their twins like twenty times before leaving. He had the address of the hotel Rebekah had given him. They were driving there. Before stopping at the hotel, they stopped at a restaurant for food. After picking up the food they headed towards the hotel to check in.

"What's on your mind?" Elena asked him as they had finished their food.

"It feels weird being without the twins." Elijah replied.

"Let's call them." Elena replied and got her phone.

Elena dialed Rebekah's number.

"Hey. Lia and Elif are doing okay. They're sleeping." Rebekah said. "You two should be having fun. We see you tomorrow."

After a few more minutes they hung up. She walked up to him and sat in his lap. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She kissed him. The kiss escalated into something else.

"I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too, Elena."

He couldn't believe that he had finally being with her. He knew the wait was worth it. The following morning, he began to tickle her ear.

"Are you trying to wake me up?" She asked him as she stirred next to him.

"Hmm."

She kissed his cheek.

"I miss our girls." She said as she began to play with his hair.

~*~TVD~*~

"I know me too." He replied.

"We should begin to get ready." Elena said.

"But first." He said and then kissed her.

After a while they got up from bed and began to get ready. Elijah ordered room service while they began to pack for their trip back home. There was a knock on the door. He checked before opening the door.

"Thank you." Elijah said.

"You're welcomed." He said and left the room.

"It smells good." Elena said as she came out of the restroom.

"You look beautiful." He said.

She just blushed by his comment. They had breakfast together and while he took a shower she finished getting ready and began to pack her things. When he got out of the restroom she had already finished packing and was now sitting in the bed watching TV. Elena texted Rebekah to send her a picture of the twins, which she did. She showed the picture to Elijah.

"They're beautiful as their mother."

"Lijah."

"That's a shade I love in you." He said as he packed. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She replied.

Elena got off from the bed, turned off the TV and made sure they didn't leave anything behind. He carried their things. He opened the door and let her go out first. They headed towards the lobby to check out. After they had checkout they headed towards their car. They were going back to Mystic Falls. They entered Mystic Falls and getting closer to see their twins again.

"We're finally home." Elena said.

Rebekah and Caroline came out. They got out of the car and walked towards them.

"They've missed you too." Rebekah said handing the baby to Elijah.

Caroline gave the twin she was holding to Elena.

"We should get going." Caroline said to Rebekah.

"We expect you to dinner tonight." Rebekah said to them.

They look at each other. They knew they couldn't say no, Rebekah and Caroline left. They walked towards the girls room and placed them in their respective crib as they had fallen asleep. Elijah had spoken with Klaus about Caroline and their baby. Caroline was giving Klaus the cold shoulder. They watched their girls sleep.

"You should sleep." Elijah said.

"Are you sure you can handle them?"

"Elena, I am sure of it."

She kissed him and walked to her room. When Elena woke up, Elijah had prepared lunch for them.

"Are you rested?" He questioned her.

"Yes, thank you."

They had lunch together in silence until the twins woke up. They spent time with their little girls. The girls felt asleep few minutes later just in time for them to get ready for the dinner. They took turns taking a bath and getting ready. They got the twins ready and headed towards Klaus's mansion.

"Just on time like always." Klaus said as he opened the door for them. "Why wouldn't that surprise me?"

"Because you know me." Elijah replied.

They walked towards the living room. They were waiting for dinner to be ready to be served. The doorbell rang. Klaus opened the door and Caroline walked in.

"Hello love."

"Hello."

Caroline said hello to everyone else. They headed towards the dining room. The table was already set up and the food was ready. They sat down at the table when all of a sudden a paper appeared in front of Kol. He opened it up. Everyone was perplexed.

"What does it says, Kol?" Freya asked.

He didn't respond.

"Kol." Klaus said.

"There's two vampires out there trying to figure out how to kill the Originals. They're recruiting witches."

"You know this witch?" Elijah asked.

"Her name is Tania."

Elena knew she was more than a witch for him.

"What is she going to do?" Elena asked.

"I don't know but I got a feeling she's going to sacrifice herself." Kol said getting up from the chair.

Another piece of paper appeared again. He looked at it. He threw the first thing he saw through the window. Elena did the only thing she could do. She got up from the table and walked towards Kol and hugged him.

"I don't want to lose her." He said hugging her back.

"She's willing to sacrifice herself for you."

"But I don't want her to do it."

"That is her choice and you should respect her choice."

Kol gave her a look.

"What does the paper say?" Elijah asked.

"The witches are trying to wake up Mother." Kol said. "She put a cloaking spell to Mother's body."

"We need to work on a plan." Klaus said.

"We need to be prepared." Elijah said.

"Let them come and will kill them all." Klaus said.

They strategize what they wanted to do. Kol called Tania. They talked really fast. She looked at Elijah. Elena kept her girls close to her.

"For the time being she did a spell to protect us from spells."

"Do we know who these vampires are?"

Kol picked up the first paper and looked at it.

"She says they're Sasha and Brittany." Kol answered. "How do we kill them?"

"We disarmed the witches first and then stake the vampires." Elena stated.

Everyone looked at her surprised. Klaus smirked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Klaus said. "The question is how do we do it?"

"If we're going to fight, we'll need reinforcements." Elijah said.

Elena called Bonnie. Few minutes later Bonnie was there and they explained the situation they were currently.

"Give me your hand." Bonnie said to Elijah.

Elijah did as was told. Bonnie said something in Latin.

"I already unlinked your Mother's body." Bonnie said.

"Everything is in place right?" Klaus asked his siblings.

"Yes." Rebekah answered.

"Good."

"Bonnie, can I ask you one last favor?" Elijah questioned.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you do a spell to protect them?" He said pointing to Caroline, Elena and the twins.

"You don't have to ask that. I already did." Bonnie replied.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

They heard a car enter the property. Caroline and Elena took the twins with them to a room. Where they could be protected. They heard the doors of the car close. Klaus didn't even wait for them to get to ring the doorbell.

"Hello ladies. What brings you to Mystic Falls?"

They walked inside the mansion. The witch that was with them gave Klaus an aneurysm. Klaus mumbled through the pain that he would find every witch in her family and kill them all. Young and old. The aneurysm stopped.

"You killed our father."

"Not to pin point fingers sweetheart but he was the one stealing from me." Klaus replied. "I guess you're here to kill me."

"Not only you but your siblings too."

"You're going to watch them die one by one."

"Oh wouldn't that be fun." Klaus stated. "But I don't feel like dying tonight. Do you feel like dying Elijah, Finn, Kol, Bekah?"

"No." They all replied.

"Let it settle in."

"Maybe one person can kill you, let's say Esther." Sasha said.

"Hmm." Klaus said. "She's been dead for years now."

"We can bring her back to life." Brittany replied.

The witch started a spell. She repeated the spell. She did it again.

"I guess Mother doesn't want to be brought back to the living." Klaus said and smirked.

"That witch!" Sasha screamed.

"Relax. We'll find her and be finished with her."

Kol clenched his hand. Elijah sent him a look. Kol relaxed.

"Maybe I can help you." Bonnie said.

"You?" Brittany mockingly asked.

"Yes me. I can bring her back to life. I know I can." Bonnie said.

"If she can't do it why could you do it?" Sasha asked.

"Maybe because she's not related to the person who put the spell on Esther." Bonnie replied.

Everything was going according to planned.

"So why are you here?"

"She brought me here." Bonnie said pointing towards Bekah. "She 'asked' me for a favor."

"She won't need it after tonight." Sasha said. "Come on, do the spell."

Bonnie started doing the spell. It was a spell from Esther's grimoire. It was not in Latin but in Viking language. They had made sure the witch didn't know Bonnie was removing her magic. Bonnie also glued the vampire to the floor so they couldn't move.

"What's taking you so long?"

"I did it. I brought her back to the living." Bonnie said.

"Where is she?"

"Behind you." Bonnie replied.

They turned around only to see Klaus with a wooden stakes. The witch who was with them tried to do magic but couldn't she was about to attack Bonnie when the door of the mansion suddenly opened and threw the witch who was with the vampires against the wall and kept her there. Klaus stabbed the vampires at the same time.

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" Klaus asked.

"Go to hell." The witch replied.

"I guess that is settled."

Klaus killed the witch. Caroline and Elena came back with the twins. Elena embraced Elijah. He kissed her forehead. Kol looked at Tania and smiled. Kol let them know who she was.

"Hello I'm Elena, Elijah's wife and mother to his twins. Elif and Lia." Elena said and presented the rest of the family. "Welcome to the 'Adams Family' and they're not that bad but they have their tempers."

"Come on love, don't be angry with me." Klaus said.

Finn, Elijah and Rebekah cleaned the mess. Caroline rolled her eyes at him. Bonnie excused herself and left.

"I almost died tonight." Klaus said.

"But you didn't." Caroline replied and then looked at Elena. "I should get going."

Caroline said goodbye to everyone and left. Klaus looked at Elena.

"Don't look at me. You were the one who reacted badly. You have to think of something." Elena said.

"We should get going." Elijah said.

"Goodnight." Elena said.

Elijah carried the car seats to his car. She woke up when he parked the car in the garage.

"Hey my beautiful sleeping beauty."

"I feel so tired." Elena replied.

"It's being a long day and you're a mother to twins."

"True." She said as she opened the door of the car.

They got the twins out and headed inside the house. They walked to the twin's room and placed them in their respective cribs. They watched them sleep for a few minutes.

"This is worth fighting for." Elijah whispered.

"Yes." Elena said as they walked towards the door. "For a moment I thought I would lose you!"

He removed her tears.

"I'm right here." He said as he closed the door to the twin's room.

She kissed him and things quickly escalated into something else. She jumped into his arms and he walked them towards their room. Elena removed his tie and threw it away. She then began to unbutton his shirt. Elijah removed her shirt. He laid Elena in the bed.

"You're staring." Elijah said.

"I just can't believe that you're here with us." Elena said. "And I love watching you sleep."

"I love kissing you." Elijah stated opening his eyes.

"I'm not objecting that." She replied.

"Hmmm." He said.

They were interrupted by the twin's cries. They got up to check up on them.

"Good morning my little sunshines."

Elijah picked up Lia while Elena picked up Elif. They changed their diapers. He always made sure she had water with her and something to munch on. Elena would sing to the twins while they breastfed.

"Your alarm just rang." Elijah replied.

Elena finished breastfeeding the twins and Elijah helped her with the twins while she got ready for school and pumped milk. She didn't have an easy task but she had the best husband. Rebekah let her know that she was already outside.

"I should get going." Elena said.

She noticed that he didn't even had trouble putting them to sleep as she did. He flashed towards her once he put the kids in their respective cribs. He kissed her. Rebekah started honking louder.

"I should go before she comes for me." Elena said.

He laughed and kissed her again. She grabbed her backpack and walk out of the house.

~*~TVD~*~

"Good morning Bekah, Kol."

"Good morning."

They headed towards school. They went their separate ways. She wished she could stay home with her little girls and her Elijah. Before they knew it, it was lunch time.

"Hey." Rebekah said.

"Hey." Elena replied.

"So we get together at your house to work on the project?" Rebekah asked.

"That would be great." Elena replied.

"I was thinking maybe doing research on World War II." Rebekah said.

Elena gave her a look. Bonnie, Kol and Caroline walked towards their table and sat down. They talked about their day. The bell rang. It was time to head back to class. She already wished it was graduation day.

"Elena, how have you been handling twins and school?"

"It's been a pain but I got to say I have the best support system at home."

It was now time to leave the school.

"Elijah arrived." Rebekah said to Elena.

Elena turned around to see the car.

"See you later." Elena said.

She walked towards the car. She opened the passenger door. Once inside she kissed him.

"How was your day?" Elijah asked.

"Long and fastidious." Elena said. "How were the girls?"

"They ate and sleep the whole day." Elijah replied. "Do you want to go out to eat or do you want to go home?"

"Let's go to the Grill."

"Okay."

They headed towards the Grill and within minutes he got the twin's car seats like a pro and Elena got the diaper bag out of the car. He locked the car.

"Elena, booth or table?" Elijah asked.

"The booth." Elena replied.

They walked towards the first empty booth they saw. Elena noticed everyone's eyes were on them. Someone came to take their orders.

"I'll be back with your orders."

"Thank you."

Elena loved looking at her girls.

"They look a lot like you."

"I still think they look like you."

Few minutes later they brought their food. They began to eat before the twins would wake up. She would prefer to be out of public eye if they woke up.

"Elena, something is bothering you. What is it?"

"There's something bothering me but not here." Elena said.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am." Elena replied.

He helped her with the car seats of the twins. She waited till they were home to tell her what she was bothering her. She began to get ready to when the twins would get up.

"Lijah, I'm worried they would start using magic being so little." Elena stated.

"I've been thinking about it too." Elijah said. "It's on their genes."

She was about to reply when the twins woke up. Elena and Elijah quickly changed their diapers. She got ready to breastfeed them.

"Are you expecting someone?" Elijah asked.

"Oh I had forgotten Rebekah was coming over." Elena said.

"Let me go and open the door. I'll be right back."

Elena put on her music and she began to sing to her twins. Few minutes later, Elijah came in with water. He helped her with Elif while she got Lia and got them to burp. She switched them. She continued singing to her twins. Once she had finished feeding the twins and they had fallen asleep, she went to the living room with Rebekah who was going to start working on the project.

"I didn't know you could sing." Rebekah said.

"I only sing to them when I'm feeding them."

"Oh." Rebekah said. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Elena said and sat down next to her. "So what are you doing?"

"Should we add the Holocaust too?" Rebekah said.

"I think so." Elena said.

"What do we do? A poster board or PowerPoint?"

"I'd say PowerPoint." Elena said. "You tell me the story and I'll write the research paper and do the PowerPoint presentation."

"Deal." Rebekah said. "I'll speak."

"Yes."

"Okay. So I'll start." Rebekah said. "World War II started when Germany invaded Poland September 1, 1939."

"Where were you?" Elena asked.

"At the time we were all scattered all over the United States. Freya and Finn were in California, Klaus and Elijah were in New York, Kol was in Washington DC and I was in Pennsylvania." Rebekah said.

"Two days later, France and the United Kingdom declared war against Germany." Elijah added. "The Germans were well organized."

"On January 20, 1940 Hitler made plans to invade Norway and it came into fruition on April 9, 1940 when major Norwegian ports from Oslo northward to Narvik were occupied by the Germans."

"In order to invade Norway, Hitler invaded Denmark first." Elijah added.

"Meanwhile in Britain, their Prime Minister, Neville Chamberlain was bitterly criticized by the House of Commons, resigned office in the evening of May 10th and was succeeded by Winston Churchill."

Elena kept writing everything they were telling her.

"Germany invaded Belgium in order to invade France. Once they invaded France they walked all the way through Paris on July 16, 1940." Elijah said. "But they only held one portion of France."

"Why France?" Elena asked.

"One because they declared war against them when Germany invaded Poland. Two because Germany lost the First World War against the French."

"It was more because of revenge?" Elena asked.

"Yes."

"Hitler ordered the preparation of a plan to invade Great Britain."

She was getting tired.

"I think it's time for me to go." Rebekah said. "We'll continue tomorrow. Sleep sister."

* * *

 **As you can see I'm not going with canon, something a little different. Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay another chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"Thank you." Elena said and gave her a hug.

"Go." Elijah said. "I'll pick up."

She kissed his cheek and went straight to bed. Elijah cleaned up and put Elena's things in her backpack. He checked up on the twins before heading to the room. He loved seeing her sleep. He fell asleep few minutes later. He could feel her stare.

"When did you joined the war?" Elena asked him.

"After the bombings at Pearl Harbor."

"What made you joined?"

"The infamy of the attack and I knew a young warlock who was stationed at Pearl Harbor. He was in USS Arizona." Elijah said. "The US wasn't completely neutral during that time. I was in favor of the US joining the war before they had attacked us."

"Is that why Kol was in DC?"

"Yes. We began to hear of the atrocities Hitler was doing. We began to plan. Freya and Rebekah were going to go to Pearl Harbor. Finn, Klaus and I would go to Europe while Kol was going to stay in DC." Elijah said. "Elena, the smell was overwhelming. The smell of the gas and the burnt corpses it was something so inhumane. The killing of innocent children. They were used in medical experiments."

"How did you managed it?" Elena asked.

"Torturing the SS." Elijah said.

"Knowing Klaus he didn't act kindly." Elena said.

"He would do the same exact things they did to the Jews." Elijah said. "You should shower before they wake up. We can continue talking later about it."

She kissed him in the lips and then got up. After taking a shower she began to pump out milk. She wasn't comfortable breastfeeding while having company. Few seconds later the twins woke up. She breastfed the twins and sang to them. Elijah loved watching her with their twins. He flashed towards her and kissed her passionately.

"I'm amazed by you."

She blushed.

"I love you, my handsome Elijah."

She finished breastfeeding the twins and got ready for her day. He helped her put the twins back to sleep.

"Rebekah is here." He said as he heard the car stop and the doors opened and closed.

"It's Saturday." Elena replied. "I had other things in mind."

"We're bringing food and coffee." Rebekah said.

Elijah told Elena what Rebekah had said. Elena kissed him. Elijah walked towards the front door and opened the door and to his surprise all of his siblings were there. Few minutes later, Elena walked to the kitchen.

"I just came for the coffee."

"Sorry for ruining your morning." Freya said.

"I imagine someone made you come."

"I just mentioned to them that we were doing a project about World War II."

"I want them to know that the Holocaust really happened."

They all gathered around the kitchen table discussing the Holocaust and having breakfast. They were going through the years and what weapons every country involved in the war had.

"The Germans were well structured." Klaus said.

"We had been making plans to land through Great Britain to help out the Russians as the Germans were getting close to Moscow." Kol replied. "We finally agreed that we would enter through South France. We had to make fake plans in order our plan to work and of course we knew the Germans were going to put some problems in our way but we moved through."

"The weather wasn't cooperating with our plans but there was one clear day and we seized our opportunity, June 6, 1944 under General Dwight Eisenhower."

They were so into the war that they had forgotten time had flown by. The twins started crying. Elijah walked towards the fridge and got the milk out while Rebekah followed Elena to the twins' room. Elijah heated up the milk. He gave one of the bottles to Elena and the other to Rebekah. Elijah ordered pizza for them. Few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Elijah got up to answer the door, he got the pizza and paid him.

"There was an assassination attempt on Hitler July 20th which was unsuccessful."

"We advanced through France. We finally reached Paris and liberated it. The Allies were getting closer. After Kluge and Rommel committed suicide the Germans noticed that the end was coming." Klaus said.

"The Allies kept moving towards Germany, thus liberating from the Germans." Klaus said. "We liberated almost every concentration camp except three. Those three the Germans destroyed them before the Allies reached them."

They continued to talk about the war and the Holocaust. How everything changed their lives. The twins began to cry again. Elijah and Elena went to the twins rooms. They changed their diapers. He noticed that she was worried.

"They can leave, if you want to."

"That's not necessary." Elena replied. "I want to finish getting all the facts before I started writing the essay. This will only take a few minutes."

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"We'll prepare dinner." Freya said. "Come on Bekah, help me out."

"Thank you." Elijah said and grabbed a glass and pour water for Elena.

He heard Elena's singing. He knew his siblings were hearing her.

"Please don't mention it to her." Elijah said. "She doesn't want anybody to know."

They all nodded with their heads. Freya and Rebekah began planning what they were doing for dinner while Elijah went to Elena. She had finished breastfeeding them. He picked Elif while she picked up Lia to make them burp and then they switched sides. They put the twins to sleep after she had finished breastfeeding them. Elena and Elijah walked towards the kitchen. It smelled good.

"Dinner is almost ready." Freya said.

"Thank you." Elena replied.

"Let us enjoy dinner before we conclude with that bloody war." Rebekah replied.

"Duly noted." Elena said.

Elena and Elijah set up the bar in the kitchen to have dinner.

"So did you figure out a way for Caroline to forgive you?" Elena asked Klaus.

"No." Klaus answered.

"A little tip, don't go with the conventional things." Elena said. "You're going to have a child together. This child needs you both of you. You two love each other."

"Thank you." Klaus said.

They all didn't expect for Klaus to say that. He didn't like being told what to do but they guessed that he loved Caroline much more than what he allowed them to see. After dinner, Elijah washed the dishes as the rest went back to the dining room table to continue with the World War II facts.

"There was not only Jews, but Romani's, Polish POW's, homosexuals, Soviet POW's, communists, Jehovah witnesses and disabled in the concentration camps. Once they arrived they were 'disinfected.' If they arrived at an extermination camp, they would make two lines: the ones were they could work and the ones they couldn't. The ones couldn't were immediately gassed to death." Klaus replied.

"Once the Third Reich established, the Nazi leaders proclaimed the existence of _Volksgemeinschaft_ , a 'people's community.' Which divided the population into two categories; the _Volksgenossen_ a 'National comrades' and the _Gemeinschaftsfremde_ a 'community aliens.' The Jews and Romanis who were considered as 'racial' enemies because of their blood and they needed to be elimanated and removed from society." Elijah said walking towards the table.

~*~TVD~*~

"There were exceptions though." Klaus said.

"Yes, there were two groups the political opponents like the Marxists, liberals, Christians and the 'reactionaries', and the moral opponents like the homosexuals, 'workshy' and habitual criminals were seen as wayward 'National Comrades.' This two groups were sent to concentration camps for re-education so they could incorporated back to the _Volksgemeinschaft."_

They had given her all the information she needed to finish writing the research paper. Freya had made her siblings help out clean. The twins started crying. Elena said goodbye and headed towards the twins rooms. Elijah followed her. He helped her get ready to breastfeed the twins. Once she was set, he left her alone to say goodbye to his siblings. Elena began to sing to the twins. He arrived just in time to burp them.

"Elijah, something is in your mind. What is it?"

"I still remembered the day we rescued a baby. She was so malnourished. She was on a brink of death. Her mother had died only hours before." Elijah said.

"How did you find her?" Elena asked him.

"She was crying. Elena, her cries sounded like a dying cat."

"What happened to her?"

"We took her with us. We raised her till she reached the age of 21. She said she wanted a human life." Elijah said. "I named her Irina."

"Wow!" Elena replied as she had begun to breastfeed the again.

She began to sing to the twins. They always relaxed when she sang to them while they breastfed, which would keep her happy. She had an idea but she didn't know if he would agree with her. Once the twins finished breastfeeding they put them in their cribs and they went back to their room. Elijah pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her. They did what she wanted to do that morning. She watched him sleep the following morning.

"Elijah, I need to tell you an idea I have in mind."

"Tell me." He said looking at her intently.

"Lijah, I want to go time travelling. I want to meet Henrik and seriously I want more children."

"Lena." Elijah said. "You're the doppelganger, wouldn't you stand out?"

"We could work something out." Elena said.

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes."

"I don't agree but I am going to respect your decision." Elijah said.

She kissed him in the lips. "Thank you."

She texted his family, Caroline and Bonnie to come and have breakfast with them in one hour. That gave them time to breastfeed the twins, pump milk and prepare the breakfast. Exactly an hour they all arrived.

"What's with the breakfast?" Caroline questioned as they had finished with their breakfast.

"Well, I gathered all of you here today because I want to go time travelling and meet Henrik."

They were all silent for a few minutes and then all started talking at the same time.

"Silence! One at a time!" Elena stated.

"It's not only Henrik you're going to meet." Freya said.

"I know." Elena said. "I've been giving some thought about that for some time now. He's not only the reason I want to go back."

"Before or after Tatia." Rebekah stated. "The original doppelganger is going to be there."

"I don't know." Elena said.

"What exact time do you want?" Rebekah asked.

"What about a little bit before the year Tatia arrived town." Elijah year.

"So you want to go now?" Bonnie asked.

"That sounds good, Lijah. The sooner the better." Elena said. "Lijah, I'm taking the twins with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

While Bonnie worked on her magic, Elena went to the twins to retrieve them.

"Please wait for me. I'll be right back." Freya said.

Freya flashed out of their house. Elena felt his embrace as he pulled them closer to him.

"It's going to be okay. Our bond is stronger." Elena said.

Few minutes later Freya came back with a bag.

"You'll need this." Freya said opening the bag and getting things out. "There's clothes for you and the twins. You'll need to change now."

Elena gave the twins to Elijah and she went to change. When she came back Freya and Rebekah began to work on her hair.

"I'm ready." Bonnie said waiting for Elena.

"You're set." Freya said.

Elijah kissed the twins and then handed them back to Elena. He kissed her. Elena looked at Bonnie and nodded her head at her. Bonnie started the spell. Elena closed her eyes and kept the twins closer to her. When she opened them she was back in the past. The twins started crying. Elena began to sing their lullaby and they began to calm down.

"Do you need help?"

She recognized that voice even blindfolded.

"I don't have nowhere to stay." Elena said.

"Lijah, Mother is looking for you." Rebekah said. "Hello, do you need help?"

"I was telling him that I don't have nowhere to stay as I just arrived here."

They had found a place for her to stay. She recognized the area. When Elijah was in the future, he had had told her how his life was. She was prepared for that. At least she was alone. She didn't want to admit it but she was afraid of Mikael. She was adjusting when she heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Mother sent us to help you, so we could take you to the caves." Freya said. "This is our little brother, Henrik."

She let them in. They entertained the twins while Elena packed what she needed to sleep at the caves. They walked towards the caves. She had met Esther, Mikael, Finn, Klaus, and Kol.

"I like you." Henrik said. "I hope you marry my brother."

"Which brother, Henrik?" She asked him.

"Who else but Elijah?" Henrik said and looked around. "It's our own little secret."

"Our own little secret." She replied.

They set up to sleep but she couldn't even sleep. It was too much for her, too many people crowded. The following morning Freya and Rebekah helped her pack to go back. Esther invited her for breakfast. She wanted to say no but Rebekah implored her to stay. She had no choice but to go with them. Mikael got Elif while Rebekah got Lia. She was surprised because he was so different with them.

"They are so beautiful." Rebekah said.

"Thank you."

Bonnie had to make a spell on them as the twins looked so much like their father. She looked up as she had felt his eyes on her. She smiled.

Elena was feeding the twins.

"Please forgive me." Elijah said turning around. "I had forgotten Mother told me not to come in."

"I'm sorry, I'm imposing."

"You are not. I should go outside." Elijah said and walked towards the door.

She finished feeding the twins and got dressed, she really missed Elijah's help, it wasn't an easy task but she made it work.

* * *

 **I know people will kill me for it...but I feel that of all of them Elijah would be the one to have more children.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, I updated too late, but I forgot in the morning.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

He walked towards the lake and was stopped by Rebekah.

"What do you think of her?"

"Rebekah, who are you talking about?" Elijah asked.

"The newcomer, Lijah." Rebekah asked.

"Ah. Elena." Elijah said. "She's, she's beautiful."

"That little twink says it all." Rebekah said. "I wouldn't mind calling her sister."

He heard the twins cries. He turned around towards the hut and he saw her come out. He walked towards her.

"Let me help you." Elijah said.

The twins as soon as they heard his voice stopped crying. Rebekah left them alone.

"I should go back to my own hut. I overstayed too long." Elena said.

He felt more and more attached to her and her daughters. He wanted to call them his own. He accompanied her to her hut. He went back to his. The sun was already setting up.

"Elijah, please go and check in on Elena." Esther said.

"Yes Mother."

He was getting close to her hut when she saw her talking with one of the neighbors and he could hear the twins were starting to cry. He could feel an anger rising. He walked up to her.

"Is something wrong?" Elijah asked.

Once again the twins calmed down when they heard Elijah's voice. Elijah got Elif out of Elena's arm.

"No, I was just asking her if she needed something."

Knut left leaving them alone.

"Let's go inside." Elijah said.

He let her walked first towards the hut. She opened the door and walked in first. She lost her balance and he prevented her falling. He felt electricity all over him. They put the twins down in the crib his father had made for them. He couldn't help it but he kissed her. She moved closer to him and the kiss deepened.

"I should had not done that." Elijah said as he began to dress.

"I have to tell you a secret. I hope you keep it too." Elena said. "I'd wish you remembered me. Elijah, I'm from the future. The reason why the twins stop crying when you or your siblings are around is because they are your daughters."

She began to dress.

"Elena, I don't know what to say." Elijah said. "I need to go. Is there anything you need?"

"No."

He noticed her face changed. He now understood why he was so drawn to them.

"I don't have much time to speak right now, Elena."

"I know."

He said goodbye and left her alone. He made sure everything was alright before he headed to his hut. He told his parents that he made sure she was okay before leaving her. He got ready to go to sleep but he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about her and how she felt against his skin. He felt like she belonged with him. The next morning he got up before everyone else. He changed into his clothes and walked outside. Henrik walked outside.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Elijah said. "Why are you awake so early?"

"Are you going to marry her? I hope you do."

Elijah was about to respond when Esther called for them for breakfast. After breakfast Esther sent him to check up on Elena. He walked towards Elena's hut. He was getting close when he noticed her coming from the lake carrying water and the twins. He had to admit that she looked weird how she was carrying the twins.

"Let me help you."

"I'm almost there." Elena said.

"Elena, let it go."

"Okay." Elena said giving it to him. "Good morning."

He got the bucket of water from her.

"Good morning." He said and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked.

"The way you're carrying Elif and Lia."

"I had to figure out a way to carry them and bring water." Elena replied.

She opened the door, walked in and then let him walk in. Elena told him where to put the water as she closed the door. The twins were sleeping. Elijah helped her with the twins. She then placed them on the crib.

"Do you feel it too?" Elijah asked her.

"Feel what?" Elena questioned back.

"The connection, like a pull." Elijah said.

"Yes." Elena replied. "I hate being separated from you."

He pulled her closer to him. He kissed her. He wasn't ready to let her go.

"Marry me." Elijah said.

"Yes."

"I'll talk to my parents."

"You should go before they notice how long you have been here." Elena said as she dressed.

"You are right." Elijah said as he finished dressing. "I'll help you putting the fire outside."

"Thank you."

He walked out and nobody seemed to notice. He started the fire for her and let her know he was leaving, if she needed something she knew where to find him. He left. He didn't want to do it.

"Why did you take so long?" Esther asked.

"I helped her carry water. She had wrapped the twins around herself and was having difficulty carrying the water and I put the fire outside her hut."

"Oh." Esther said. "Why didn't she call for help?"

"She didn't want to ask." Elijah replied. "Mother, I want to marry her."

Esther smiled. "Go and help your Father, tell him what you want."

"Yes Mother."

He was grateful she didn't ask for more details. He went to where his father was. He had sent his siblings somewhere else.

"Father, I want to marry her." Elijah said.

"Does your Mother know?" Mikael asked him.

"Yes she does."

"What am I asking? I know your Mother approves." Mikael said and looked at him. "Yes you can marry her."

They continued to work in silence until Henrik called for them.

"Mother is calling." He said and turned around to leave.

Mikael sent Elijah for his brothers. He couldn't deny how happy he was.

"You seem happy." Finn said.

"Does a certain brunette has something to do with it?" Klaus questioned.

"Of course it does." Kol replied.

~*~TVD~*~

"Mother wants for you to join us for dinner." Rebekah said grabbing Elif.

"Okay." Elena said picking up Lia.

They walked out of the hut and towards Mikael's hut. When they got there, Finn, Klaus, Kol and Elijah were getting there already. They talked about preparing for a wedding. They would do a small ceremony for Elijah and Elena. She was beyond happy. They would do it the following day. After dinner she headed home. The following morning she was woken up by Rebekah and Freya's knocking. They were going to help her get ready for the day. Elena wished Caroline and Bonnie were here with her.

"You're ready." Freya said.

They did a small Viking ceremony for them, only a few people had been invited to the wedding. Elijah had made sure Knut heard about the wedding.

"I love you, Elijah."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her and began to undress her. The following morning they were going to have breakfast with his family. The girls made noises when they saw Elena and Elijah but didn't want to go with them. They were carried by Mikael. Elena and Elijah stayed with them celebrating their wedding and after dinner they headed towards now their own hut.

"I'm not ready for you to go just yet." Elijah said.

"Then I won't go." Elena said.

Elena noticed how hard it was to tell time. She had waited until Elijah had gone to work with his father to go to Esther's hut. She noticed the smell and began to vomit.

"I think you're with child." Esther said. "That's how I felt with Elijah."

Esther checked her.

"Yes, you're with child and you're having a boy."

Elena smiled.

"Thank you." Elena said. "I should go back and begin to get ready to go to the caves."

She said goodbye and headed to her hut she shared with Elijah. She had just gotten there and placed the girls in their crib when Elijah arrived. She was too happy. He walked towards her and gave her a kiss.

"Lijah, were growing in numbers. I am with child."

He picked her and gave her a spin and she giggled. He kissed her again.

"Then don't go just yet."

"You know my answer." Elena said. "Not yet but first we need to get ready for the caves."

She sometimes wished they were already vampires so they wouldn't go and hid in the caves but then she remembered that Henrik died.

"I know you hate it and I do too."

They got ready and then headed towards his parents hut to go to the caves. It was already night time and she couldn't sleep, all she could feel was the need to vomit. The following morning, they picked up and headed home. Rebekah and Freya had helped her cook. She was getting better.

"I know I'm not good at this, Lijah." Elena said.

"You're getting better." Elijah said.

She just smiled. It had been nine moons already. It was already time. No medication, she hadn't thought about that.

"Lijah, go for your Mother. It's time." She replied.

He woke up and got dressed, ran towards his parents hut to wake them up.

"You wait outside." Esther said. "Take the girls with you."

It had been long hours of pain. She had lost count, but she finally heard his cry. Their little man. Esther had cleaned him and brought him to her.

"He looks so much like his Father." Elena said.

"Yes but in blonde version."

Elena giggled at Freya's statement. Few seconds later, Elijah walked in.

"Meet our son." Elena said handing him the little bundle. "What should we name him?"

"Aksel." He said.

She liked the name. He kissed her. Elena little by little she started moving around. Freya and Rebekah would take turns helping her around until she would get better. Elena knew it was a matter of time before she had to go back. If she stayed she would change their history and that wouldn't be good. It had already been three moons. There was nothing better than being in his arms, but she needed to do it.

"Lijah, it's time."

Neither of them was ready. He simply nodded and kissed her. She got her kids, closed her eyes and touched her necklace. When she opened her eyes she was already in the future and all her family was there.

"You're back!" Caroline said. "Longest week ever."

The girls went towards Elijah and didn't want to separate from him.

"He's the cutest thing." Bonnie said.

"What's his name?" Care questioned.

"Aksel Erik." Elena replied.

Rebekah laughed.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked.

"No medication."

Caroline's eyes widened.

"Oh hours, I lost count after three hours." Elena said. "Never again in the past."

"Hmm sounds like someone is pregnant." Freya replied.

Elena looked at Elijah as it was news to him.

"I didn't want to tell you because if I did you would ask me to stay, I would ended up staying. I didn't want to change our history together."

"I understand."

The girls starting talking to Elijah.

"What are they talking?" Bonnie asked.

"Old Norse." Elena replied. "Basically, 'I love you, Daddy'."

"OH."

"Let's go guys. He's sending the message loud and clear." Freya said.

"That means no more wedding." Rebekah said.

"Come on, Rebekah." Freya said.

They all left leaving them alone. Elijah had gotten up and kissed her.

"I've missed you!" Elijah said.

She blushed.

"Come, I have a surprised for you." Elijah said.

She followed him to the room next to the twins rooms. He opened the door and let her go in first.

"Oh. I love it." Elena said. She placed her little boy in the crib Elijah had done for him when she was in the past.

They gave the twins a bath and soon after they fell asleep. It gave them time to talk about things until their little boy woke up. Elijah went for him.

"I already changed his diaper and got rid of that cloth thing." Elijah said.

"Thank you." Elena replied getting Aksel.

She began to breastfeed him and she began to sing to him and it was time to switch.

"It's easier with one." Elena said.

* * *

 **Okay, so what ya think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, another chapter, lovelies! I don't own anything!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The moment Elena came out of the house with Aksel, everyone began to question, but Elena never spoke about it and her pregnancy started to show, more questions and still no answers.

"I don't understand why they don't mind their own business." Rebekah said.

"It's a small town." Elena replied but she also was getting exasperated.

"You still look beautiful though." Freya said. "She's going to be beautiful."

"Beautiful like her mother." Elijah replied.

"You are biased." Elena said.

"I am not." Elijah said and kissed the top of her head.

"You two, need a break from this town." Freya said. "We can take care of the three kids. Go and have a fun weekend away from Mystic Falls."

"Are you sure?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." Rebekah answered.

They packed for a weekend away from Mystic Falls. It was already late when they arrived in Norfolk, Virginia.

"Lena, we got here." Elijah said.

Elena opened her eyes.

"I just want to go to sleep." Elena said.

He flashed out of the car towards her side and got her down. He walked towards the door.

"Welcome to my summer home." Elijah said.

"It's pretty." Elena said.

"You're half asleep, half awake." Elijah stated.

"But I know you."

"You'll see it tomorrow, sleep." He said as he placed her on the bed.

Elijah removed her shoes. He got the suitcase and placed it in the bed and got her pajamas and his out. She was half asleep trying to remove her clothes. He helped her. He then changed to his pajama and then went to bed.

"Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight."

The following morning, he woke up before she did and he began to do breakfast for them. He heard her wake up. She walked straight to the kitchen.

"I could smell the food." Elena said.

He chuckled. "Food is almost done."

Elena got a strip of bacon and smiled at him. He began to place the food in the plates.

"You've brought apple juice?"

He gave her a look.

"Have you thought of any names for our little girl?"

"I been thinking about it." Elijah said. "What about you?"

"Yes." Elena said. "Louisa, you?"

"I like it, I got Birgit, it means strength."

"So Louisa Birgit or Birgit Louisa? Elena questioned.

"Louisa Birgit."

"So it's settled for now, until she shows up in five months."

"Deal." Elijah said.

They finished their breakfast and he showed her around the house. They sat in the deck.

"I'm falling asleep." Elena said.

"Hmm." Elijah said. "We could take a nap."

"Yes, please."

He got up and helped her get up. They headed towards the bedroom. They slept for an hour and then headed out to town.

"It's so pretty here."

"Yes." Elijah said.

They had dinner in town and then headed back home.

"I miss them." Elena said. "Call your sister."

Elijah got his phone out and called his sister Freya.

"Hey, the kids are all right." Freya said and then looked at the kids. "Say hi to Mom and Dad."

"Mama."

"Daddy."

"Where's my little man?" Elena questioned.

"He's in the playpen sleeping." Rebekah said. "I can hear his tiny heartbeat."

"Okay." Elena said. "We'll see you soon!"

"Bye."

They hung up.

"They didn't even cry for us to return." Elena said.

"Well, at least they're not giving them trouble and wants us to return."

"True."

She sat in the sofa and turn on the TV. He sat next to her. Elena simply got comfortable against him and he placed his hands on her belly. They watched TV for a while. She began to yawn.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." Elijah said.

They headed towards the room and they got ready for bed. He kissed her goodnight. The following morning, she woke up earlier than usual. She played with his hair. He kissed her.

"I love you, too much." Elena said.

"I love you too."

"You know, Henrik told me I should marry you."

"Rebekah did too."

"He was a sweet little kid and a little mischievous."

"Yes he was." Elijah replied. "Someone is hungry."

Elena smiled. "Guilty."

"Let's make breakfast and then get ready to head back to Mystic Falls."

"I just want to see my kids, just saying."

Elijah chuckled. "Come on."

He helped her get up. After breakfast, they got ready to head back home. Once they entered Mystic Falls they went straight to Klaus mansion to see their kids.

"Why are they angry?" Elena questioned.

"Kol said we were going to keep Aksel."

"Uncle Kol is only joking. I'm not letting him keep my baby." Elena said to Lia and Elif.

Elena got Aksel from Rebekah and the girls clapped.

"We should get going and put this kids in bed." Elijah said. "Elif and Lia say goodbye."

They said goodbye and headed home.

~*~TVD~*~

They placed Aksel in his crib and then they put the girls in bed. They wanted to hear a story from their Daddy. He was almost finished with his story when they fell asleep. They kissed them and then headed towards their room. Elena got his hand and placed it, in her belly.

"We love you." Elijah said.

The more she moved when she heard Elijah's voice.

"We love you too, Ellijah Mikaelson." Elena said.

Elena's phone started ringing.

"Hey Bonnie."

"We're going home. Klaus made the doctor released them from the hospital."

"Did he compelled the Doctor?"

"No, the Doctor knows better than to not have vervain in his system in a town full of vampires."

"He just made the Doctor sign the release papers."

"Yes." Bonnie said.

"We'll visit tomorrow."

They got ready to go to bed. The following morning, they had breakfast and got ready to visit Klaus and Caroline and meet little Hope. He opened the door of the mansion and let her go in first. Rebekah had her as she was feeding her. Caroline was currently sleeping.

"She's beautiful." Elena replied.

Before they knew it, it was already the eve of their graduation. She was excited and she was seven months pregnant.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Elijah said.

"I know."

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were finally graduating from high school. While she got ready, Elijah helped her get the twins ready and Aksel. They were ready to leave for her graduation ceremony. They all met in the parking lot of the stadium and headed into the stadium. They were seated by their last names. They all got seated down and the ceremony started. They started calling names.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett."

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes."

"Elena Mikaelson."

They finished calling all the names and the ceremony ended.

"Congratulations, darling." Elijah said and kissed her.

"Thank you."

They were going to Klaus's mansion to celebrate.

"Do you have the room done?" Rebekah asked Elijah.

"Not yet." Elijah replied

"You still have two months." Klaus added.

"What are your plans?" Freya questioned.

"Wait a year before moving." Elena said. "I want to have more memories of Mystic Falls and my family before moving. I won't return until almost everyone I know is dead."

"Oh."

They stayed a little longer and then they headed towards Elena's parents' house to celebrate.

"Congratulations!" Jenna said.

"Thank you!" Elena said.

Like with her first pregnancy she was hungry.

"Yes, Elena there's food in the stove." Jeremy said.

Elena just smiled and walked towards the kitchen. Jenna had gotten Aksel from Elijah.

"He's getting so big."

"He's learning fast. He now gets up." Elena said. "He has a new tooth."

Jenna placed him in the floor. Aksel crawled towards the sofa, used the sofa to put himself up. Elena walked towards the living room with a plate of food.

"Mama." He said.

Elena place the plate away from her. He smiled, he slowly moved his hand from the sofa. Elena encouraged him. He gave three steps stumbled but continued until he reached Elena. She turned around to see Elijah.

"You saw that?"

"Yes." Elijah said. "I even got it on camera."

Aksel gave Elena a kiss.

"He only gives kisses to Elena." Elijah said.

After Elena and Aksel had finished eating they headed towards their own place. It had been a long day. The kids had fallen asleep on their way home. Elijah got the twins while Elena got Aksel. They headed inside and placed the kids on their cribs. They headed towards their room and got ready to go to bed.

"You're not mad I want to wait a year?" Elena questioned.

"No." Elijah answered. "I know how important family is to you."

"Thank you, Lijah." She said and kissed him.

They said goodnight to each other. Elena woke Elijah the following morning.

"We're hungry." Elena said.

He still had his eyes closed, "what do my ladies want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"I'll have it for you." Elijah said and got up.

She heard through the monitors that the kids were already awake. She got the twins and then she went for Aksel, picked him up and changed his diaper. They headed towards the kitchen, the girls were already trying to help their Daddy, and meanwhile Elena prepared a bottle for her little man.

"We should go out." Elijah said. "Let's go to the park. You text your family and I text mine."

"Deal." Elena replied.

She texted her Aunt Jenna and few seconds later, she received an answer.

"They're in." Elena said.

"Mine too."

"What time?" Elena questioned.

"What about 5pm?" Elijah answered with another question.

"It sounds okay."

They texted their families the time and they all agreed. He had finished making breakfast and walked towards the dining table with the food.

"My cooking sucks compared to yours." Elena said.

"I am glad my sisters managed to help you a little." Elijah said with a smirk in his face.

They finished with breakfast and washed the dishes while the kids played and Aksel took more steps. She couldn't be any happier. Before they knew it, they had to get ready to head to the park.

"Hey." Caroline said.

The girls started playing together. Rebekah and Freya had brought everything for a little picnic at the park.

"Hi baby." Rebekah said as she massaged Elena's belly. "She won't move."

"She only moves for Elijah." Elena stated.

"I know you have her name picked up."

"We're not sure until we meet her in person."

* * *

 **So please don't forget to leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"Elijah is time." Elena said.

He got up from bed and dialed his sister, put it on speaker, helped Elena get up.

"Lijah."

"I need you to come quickly. Elena is having contractions."

"I'll be right there." Freya said.

"Its us brother." Freya said and then opened the door.

"Thank you." Elijah said as he carried Elena.

Rebekah got the keys of the car from Elijah, opened the house door for him to get out, turned on the car and opened the passenger door for him to place Elena. They headed towards the hospital.

"Do you want the epidural?" The nurse had asked.

"No." Elena replied.

Elijah gave her a look but she just nodded. He knew she was okay.

"I can see the head, push a little bit more." Dr. Fell said.

Elena pushed.

"A little bit more."

They heard the cries of the baby. Elijah kissed Elena's forehead. The nurse brought Elena the baby all cleaned up.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Elena said. "She's beautiful. Is it me or she looks a little like your Mother?"

"She does." Elijah replied.

They were going to pass Elena to the recovery room and then to her room. When she woke up, she was already in her hospital room. Elijah was holding the baby.

"Hi Aunt Jenna."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I just stopped for a little while, before replacing Rebekah." Jenna said.

"She must be going crazy."

"She has already called me five times." Jenna said. "Now I really have to go."

Elena laughed. "Bye, Jenna."

Elijah walked towards her. He placed the little bundle in Elena's arms.

"What's her name?"

"Louisa Birgit." Elena replied.

He smiled. Elena started to breastfeed her. Few seconds later, Rebekah entered the hospital room and began to pout.

"How long?" Rebekah questioned.

"She just started Rebekah." Elijah stated.

Rebekah huffed in annoyance. There was a knock on the door, Bonnie and Caroline entered.

"Get a number." Rebekah said.

"I'm here to offer protection." Bonnie said.

Rebekah gave her a look. "I am too."

"Are you a witch?" Bonnie replied.

Rebekah opened and closed her mouth.

"You're angry because you haven't carried the baby." Caroline said.

Rebekah glared at her.

"Or is it the fact that Jenna met her first?" Bonnie questioned.

"Turn around." Elena said. "It's time to switch."

They all turned around. Elena finished breastfeeding her. Rebekah flashed to Elena's side. Elena had no other choice but to handle her the baby.

"She's so beautiful." Rebekah said.

Bonnie and Caroline walked closer to Rebekah to see the baby, then they excused themselves.

"So what's her name?"

Elijah looked at Elena and smirked.

"You'll have to wait until we get home." Elijah said.

She made a face.

"Now go and help them with the kids." Elijah said getting his little girl from Rebekah.

She stomped her feet, walked out of the door huffing. Few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Making my last stop before heading out." Dr. Fell said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling well."

"I'll stop tomorrow morning, if you're feeling good and able to go to the restroom, you can be discharged."

"Thank you."

After Dr. Fell left, Elijah called Freya to see how his kids were doing.

"As you can see they are okay, but who's not okay is your little sister. She's in a mood."

"Yes, of course Bekah is going to act like that." Elijah said.

"Don't worry, it's going to pass once you get home with that new bundle." Freya replied.

"I know." Elijah replied.

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Freya." Elijah said, hung up and then looked at Elena. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am."

"Sleep. You need rest. I'll wake you up when she wakes up, and dirty diaper changed."

She smiled and then closed her eyes. He put the baby back in the crib. She fussed.

"Shh." Elijah said.

She stopped, then she got comfortable. He watched them sleep. He was not used to the silence. Louisa reminded him three hours had passed and she was already hungry.

"Let's change your diaper first, little lady." Elijah said.

He changed her diaper, then walked towards Elena to wake her up.

"Elena, she's already awake." Elijah said and kissed her forehead.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"Okay." Elena said getting herself ready to breastfeed her.

She spent her day in and out sleeping. There was a knock on the door. Freya walked in.

"You need a break. Don't worry, the whole gang is there."

"I won't leave." Elijah said.

"Well, then sleep on the sofa." Freya said. "I also brought you this."

He got the blood bag and began to drink from it. He got as comfortable as he could get in the hard sofa of the hospital. He woke up hours later.

"Are you feeling better?" Freya questioned.

"Yes. How long?" Elijah said.

~*~TVD~*~

"Six hours." Freya replied.

"Thank you, Freya."

"You're welcomed."

"How are the kids?"

"They're fine, you know Kol he tries to make the twins angry."

"Those girls are really attach to that uncle." Elena replied.

"Yes." Freya said. "I should head out."

"Thank you." Elena said.

"Anything for my sister."

Freya walked out of the room.

"So, did my sleeping beauty rested?" Elena questioned.

He gave her a look, "yes."

"Good." Elena said. "She just finished eating."

Elijah placed Louisa in the crib. Elena made space for him in the bed, he got into the hospital bed with her.

"This bed is not any better than the sofa." Elijah said.

"I miss our bed."

"Soon." He said.

They were up every three hours, changing diapers and feeding the baby. It was already noon when Dr. Fell entered the room and checked up on Elena.

"I'll sign the papers for you to be discharged."

"Thank you."

Elijah texted someone and while they prepared to leave, Bonnie entered the room.

"I'll go and move the car." Elijah said.

Few seconds later, he texted Elena that he had moved the car and was waiting for her.

"Let's go, Bonnie." Elena said.

Bonnie pushed the wheelchair, while Elena held her baby close to her.

"I am happy for you." Bonnie said.

"I know." Elena replied.

Elijah was already waiting for them, all anxious. He got the baby from Elena and placed her in the car seat. He then proceeded to help Elena out of the wheelchair and into the SUV. Bonnie had asked Matt to drop her off at the hospital, as he was in his way to work. Bonnie got into the passenger's side.

"Finally going home." Elena said.

He got out of the hospital and to the road that would lead to their house.

"Is everyone there?" Elena questioned.

"Yes."

The ride wasn't that long. Elijah helped Elena out of the car and then got the car seat.

"Come on." Bonnie said.

They didn't even need to try to open the door as Rebekah opened the door for them.

"Welcome back home."

"Thank you."

Elijah put the car seat down and within minutes the twins and Aksel were with them.

"Baby." Lia said pointing towards the car seat.

"Yes." Elijah said getting the baby out. "Your baby sister."

They wanted to touch the baby.

"Be gentle." Elena said.

They touched the baby and then went to play. Elena knew that Rebekah was dying to know the baby's name.

"We already had names picked out but we wanted to wait till she was here to name her." Elena said. "Her name is Louisa Birgit."

Rebekah had wanted the baby.

"You had your chance at the hospital." Elijah said handing the baby to Caroline.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful princess." Caroline said getting the baby from Elijah.

The baby went from arm to arm. The last one to hold her was Rebekah.

"Dinner is ready." Freya said.

"Thank you." Elena said.

Klaus and Kol had brought another table and chairs for everyone.

"This is really good." Elena said.

"Thank you." Rebekah.

Elena gave her a look.

"Thank you, Freya." Elena said. "Rebekah, you seem to forget that I can distinguish your cooking from Freya and your Mother."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "I hate that."

All of the Mikaelson's laughed.

"I know you made the drink."

"Your favorite." Rebekah replied.

Aksel was already falling asleep and he extended his arms towards Elena. Elena picked him up from the high chair. He fell asleep within minutes. Elena kissed his forehead. The other two were almost there too.

"What did you two did today?"

"Uncle Kol." They both said at the same time.

Elijah gave Kol a look. Rebekah simply chuckled.

"They made Kol do zoo animal noises all day." Freya replied.

"Oh you had to tell him." Kol replied.

They were half asleep, half awake.

"Uncle Kol do the monkey." Elif said.

Kol did, the girls laughed a little.

"Love you." They both said.

"I love you both, too."

"So, that's what you did?"

"Every hour I had to be a monkey." Kol replied. "I never asked you, but curiosity killed the cat. What did you hate the most while living in the past?"

"Hiding in the caves." Elena said. "Hearing everybody sleep and knowing they were so close."

"Did you know about the wedding?"

"Elijah had asked me to marry him." Elena said. "He would talk to Mikael but I never suspected anything."

"What did you think of the wedding?"

"It was something different." Elena said.

"We're glad you're part of our family." Freya said.

* * *

 **So that's that...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Louisa was about to turn three months old. He couldn't stop time. Elena's phone started ringing.

"Why are you crying, Jenna?"

"We broke up." Jenna said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Elena said. "Come home."

"I'll be right there." Jenna said.

"I'll take the children with me, with the exception of Louisa." Elijah said.

"Thank you."

Elena and Elijah had tried several times to give formula milk to Louisa but every time she rejected it. He got the kids and they headed towards Klaus mansion.

"What are you doing here without Elena?" Freya questioned.

"Jenna and Elena needed to speak alone."

"Oh, nothing good I guess."

"Yes."

The kids started playing with Hope.

"She's been asking for a sister." Freya whispered to Elijah.

"Hmm." Elijah said. "Where's the brother in question?"

"In his studio." Freya said.

Elijah walked towards Klaus studio and opened the door. Klaus was drawing Caroline and Hope.

"I don't know how to ask her." Klaus said.

"Just be you brother and you know what she most likes." Elijah said.

"Thank you, brother."

"You should add yourself in that drawing." Elijah stated.

"I don't know."

"You belong in that picture. You're part of them and their part of you. Caroline makes you happy."

"They do." Klaus replied.

They heard little steps coming their way.

"Daddy, I draw." Hope said to Klaus as she opened the door.

"Yes, sweetheart." Klaus said and gave a sheet to every one of the children.

The children got out of the studio with a color pencil and a sheet, Elijah and Klaus followed them. They really seemed to have a natural talent to draw.

"My little Picasso." Elijah said to Aksel.

"Ah, he draws better than Uncle Nik." Rebekah said.

Klaus glared at Rebekah.

"He's going to steal your thunder." Elijah said as he showed Niklaus the drawing.

Elif and Lia didn't even show interest in drawing but only Aksel and Hope did. Aksel walked towards Klaus and stopped in front of him.

"More."

Elijah cleared his throat.

"Please." Aksel added.

Klaus gave another paper to Aksel. He got comfortable and started drawing while Elif and Lia drag on with theirs. Few seconds later, Aksel finished his and gave it to Elijah.

"For Mama."

Elijah's phone began to ring. It was his beautiful wife.

"Lena."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Niklaus mansion."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Few seconds they heard a car get near, Elijah flashed outside. Jenna was on the back seat with the baby while Elena was driving Jenna's car. Elijah opened the door of the back seat to get Louisa. They walked inside the house. The twins went directly to Jenna. They told what had happened.

"I know it's a bad moment." Klaus said and walked towards Caroline. "Will you marry me?"

They all saw the ring in Klaus finger. Caroline just nodded with her head.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Rebekah smiled.

"I have an idea. We're having a girls weekend." Rebekah said and then pointed towards Jenna, "and you're coming with us."

Freya and Jenna made a face of I can't believe you. Elena picked up her hand.

"I have four kids."

"You can leave them with Lijah."

Elena gave her a look, "I can leave you behind."

Rebekah opened and closed her mouth.

"I guess not."

"Good." Elena said. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking New York but knowing my brothers they would say its too far away so Richmond it is."

"We could leave tomorrow."

"Count me in." Caroline said.

They all agreed. They even video chat with Bonnie. Few hours later, Elena, Elijah and Jenna headed home.

"I just can't believe what he did to her." Elena said.

"Come on or you might not want to wake up tomorrow."

"I don't really wanna go." Elena said.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. It quickly changed into something else. The following morning, Elijah helped her packed the things for the children.

"Rebekah is outside for you."

He kissed her. The kids said goodbye to Elijah and then went with Elena. It had been the longest weekend.

"Daddy." Elif said and ran towards him.

The other ones followed her.

"Hi." Elena said and then kissed him. "We missed you."

"I missed you all, too." Elijah said.

They walked inside their home.

"So, Caroline already bought her wedding dress." Elena said.

"What about you?" Elijah questioned.

"We all did."

The kids didn't want to leave Elijah's side.

~*~TVD~*~

She began to sing to Louisa. Her kids would always relaxed when she sang to them while they breastfed, which would keep her happy. She had an idea but she didn't know if he would agree with her. Once Louisa finished breastfeeding Elijah put her in her cribs and they went back to their room. Elijah pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her. They did what she wanted to do that morning. She watched him sleep the following morning.

"Elijah."

"Tell me." He said looking at her intently.

"Lijah, it may sound crazy but I want more children."

"Lena." Elijah said. "Are you sure you want to time travel again?"

"Yes." Elena said. "We could have another set of twins."

"You already know that I don't agree with it, but it's your decision."

"Thank you."

She texted his family, her family, Caroline and Bonnie about time travelling again. They were there within minutes.

"What exact time do you want?" Rebekah asked.

"I know." Elena said. "I've been thinking about it but I want to be there when Henrik dies, I know I won't be able to do nothing about that."

"You're the doppelganger." Rebekah stated. "The original doppelganger is going to be there."

"I already did it once, I can do it again." Bonnie said.

"Will that give you enough time?" Caroline questioned.

"It worked for us the first time." Elena replied.

"Ew." They all said at the same time.

"Too much information." Caroline said.

"Sorry, you asked."

"So you want to go now?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Elena said.

While Bonnie worked on her magic, Elena got her kids ready and then she changed into her thousand year old clothes. She explained to the twins and tried to explain to Aksel. She closed her eyes when Bonnie started the spell and when she opened them she was already in the past. The Louisa started crying. Elena began to sing the lullaby and they calmed down.

"Are you new to town?"

She knew that voice.

"I am staying here for a few days but I don't have nowhere to stay." Elena said.

"Freya, our Mother is asking for you." Rebekah said. "Who's this?"

"I'm Elena."

"I'm Rebekah and this is my sister, Freya."

Mikael had found a place for her to stay. She recognized the area, she had forgotten how much she disliked traveling to the past but she wanted to see with her own eyes the change in Mikael after Henrik's death. Once again she was alone, she heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"This is Henrik, our little brother." Freya said. "We go to the caves, when it's the full moon."

She had forgotten it was a full moon.

"Why?" Elena questioned.

"Every full moon men turn into wolves." Freya said.

Elena let them in. They helped her with the kids while Elena packed to sleep at the caves.

"Are you married?" Henrik questioned.

"Yes but it's complicated."

"Why complicated?" Rebekah questioned.

"His mother used a spell, he doesn't remember me."

"Oh." Freya said.

"We should get moving." Elena said.

"You're right." Freya said.

They walked towards the caves. Elena said goodbye to Elijah's family.

"I have another brother, his name is Elijah." Henrik said.

"Where is he?" Elena questioned.

"He's away for now." Henry said.

Elena wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep, Elif and Lia couldn't either. It was the night Henrik would die. She had heard Henrik trying to convince Klaus to take him until he agreed. Freya and Rebekah helped her pack to go back the following morning. Esther and Freya invited her for breakfast and Rebekah insisted for her to join them for breakfast. Elif made Mikael to pick her up, certain things didn't change and Lia went with Rebekah. Freya helped with Louisa while Elena had Aksel. She knew what had made Mikael change and it broke her heart. Tatia caught up to them and the mood quickly changed. Elena wanted nothing more than to thank her, because if she wouldn't had made the brothers fight each other, she wouldn't had met her Elijah.

"So you must be the new girl."

"I am." Elena said.

"You're not that pretty." Tatia said.

Elena wanted to roll her eyes. She could sense the twins were getting angry.

"Yet you had to see who the person the town is talking about." Elena replied. "The envy is killing you."

Tatia didn't have something else to say and she left. They had just gotten to the hut when they heard Niklaus screams, they all turned around to see Niklaus carrying Henrik in his arms. Ayana came out of her hut to check up on Henrik. Esther begged Ayana to do something.

"The Spirits won't give us our ways, Esther." Ayana said. "Your boy is gone."

They all couldn't believe it. She wanted to leave them alone but Rebekah wouldn't let her.

"Please don't leave me."

Elena just hugged her. Now, that she was a mother she could place herself in Esther's shoes. She had been with them most of the day when Esther started doing a spell. Elena knew it was time for her to see Elijah again. When she finished the spell, Elijah was already there. Elena noticed that Esther had erased his memory and made it as if they had already met by using the spell to bring him back. He looked around and noticed her, he gave her one of his smiles. The kids ran towards him.

"It is so sad how a person like Henrik died." Elena said.

"Indeed." Elijah replied back.

The twins wouldn't separate from Elijah's side while Aksel was with Elena.

"I don't even want to think, if I would lose one of my children." Elena said.

"It must not be easy." Elijah said.

"No." Elena said. "What happens now?"

"Well, do a funeral tomorrow for him."

"It's getting late, we should get going."

"NO." The twins said at the same time.

"Stay, please." Elijah said.

"I will."

"Thank you."

Elena touched his hand and she felt it, and if she did he did too. Tatia passed by but Elijah didn't even glanced her way. He was looking at the twins who were talking to him. Elena felt Tatia's glared, she looked up and smiled at her.

"Why do I feel like I know you from before?"

Elena was about to say something when Rebekah walked towards her with Louisa.

* * *

 **And that's all for today! Hope you all don't kill me... I don't know if I'll be posting tomorrow, but if I don't have a chance then on Friday!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello lovelies! Happy Thanksgiving! I have a little time right know before the hectic part comes up...**

 **Okay, I want to clarify, I have a problem a Doctor found out in me, I might not be able to have kids someday. I So I write multiple pregnancies, it helps me to cope about it. If it offends somebody I am sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

He couldn't believe his little brother was dead. He was killed by the beasts. Elijah and the twins walked towards his siblings who were outside. She was preoccupied.

"They have being inside Ayana's hut for long now." Rebekah said not noticing him get out of the hut.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know." Rebekah said. "We've been talking and we feel the same thing. Lijah do you feel like you had met her before?"

"Of who, Rebekah?" Elijah asked.

"Who else but the newcomer?" Rebekah asked.

"Ah. Elena." Elijah said. "I have."

He heard Louisa cry. He turned around towards the hut and he saw her come out. She walked towards them.

He felt more and more attached to her and her kids. He wanted to call them his own. He accompanied her to her hut. He went back to his. The sun was already setting up.

"Elijah, please go and check in on Elena." Esther said.

"Yes Mother."

He was getting close to her hut when she saw her talking with one of the neighbors and he could hear the twins were starting to cry and Aksel as close to her as possible. He could feel an anger rising. He walked up to her.

"Lijah." Elif said.

"Hello Elif." Elijah said and picked her up.

"I was just asking her if she needed something."

Knut left leaving them alone.

"Let's go inside." Elijah said.

He let her walked first towards the hut, she opened the door and entered the hut. He put Elif down while Elena put Louisa in the crib his father had made for her. He couldn't help it but he kissed her. He stopped.

"It is not correct." Elijah said.

Elena touched his face.

"Elijah, we've met before. We're married. I wish I could tell you more but I can't."

"Is that why the children don't cry with us?"

"Yes." She said and then kissed him.

He remembered her from the past. He looked towards the room were the children was. He did more than kissed her.

"I've missed you." Elijah said as he began to dress. "I wish I couldn't leave you."

"You need to go." Elena said as she began to dress.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No."

He said goodbye and left her alone. He made sure everything was alright before he headed to his hut. He told his parents that he made sure she was okay before leaving her. He got ready to go to sleep but he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about her and how she felt against his skin. The next morning he noticed that he was the first one up, got up before everyone else. He changed into his clothes and went outside. His mother walked outside.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Mother." Elijah said. "It's just that I miss Henrik. He would usually be up first and trying to wake up everybody."

"Yes."

He saw her coming towards them. He smiled.

"I didn't want to ask but I need help." Elena said to Esther.

"What is it, child?" Esther questioned.

"I need water." Elena replied.

Esther sent Elijah to help her. Elena said thank you. Elif wanted to go with Elijah. Tatia walked up to her.

"You." Tatia said.

"Yes, me." Elena replied.

"You can't do it yourself?" Tatia asked mockingly.

"Hmm." Elena said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tatia asked.

"Tsk, it's not my fault the two brothers aren't fighting for you or paying attention to you." Elena said getting ready to leave.

"I'm still speaking to you." Tatia said.

Elena was trying to calm herself, neither of them hadn't notice how close Elijah was.

"Tatia." Elijah said. "Leave her alone."

People were starting to stop and listen to their conversation.

"She's coming between us." Tatia said.

"Come on, Elif and Lia."

Lia was glaring at Tatia. Elena turned around to leave.

"There's nothing in between us." Elena heard Elijah said to Tatia.

She walked towards her hut, bucket of water forgotten. She went back to her hut and waited for Elijah. Few minutes later there was a knock on the door. She opened the door, Elena let him walk in. She had Louisa in her arms. Elena told him where to put the water as she closed the door. She then placed Louisa on the crib. The older children had stayed with Louisa in the room.

"Are you okay?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes, I am." Elena said walking towards him.

He opened his arms for her.

"I understand if you'll want to leave." Elijah said.

"I'm not ready yet." Elena said placing her head in his shoulder. "But she drives me crazy."

He kissed her. He wasn't ready to let her go.

"You should go before they notice how long you have been here." Elena said as she dressed.

"You are right." Elijah said as he finished dressing. "I'll help you putting the fire outside."

"Thank you."

He walked out and nobody seemed to notice. He started the fire for her and let her know he was leaving, if she needed something she knew where to find him. He left. He didn't want to do it.

"I heard what happened today." Esther said.

"It was not Elena's fault, Mother."

"Yes, that Tatia starts everything."

"I just hope she leaves Elena alone now."

"Your Father is asking for you." Esther stated.

"Yes Mother."

He was grateful she didn't ask for more details. He went to where his father was, Elijah's siblings were close by.

"Do you know when is she leaving?" Mikael asked him.

"She hasn't said anything." Elijah replied.

"It's not that I don't like her because I do and I love the children but she's leaving soon. I need for you to be prepared."

~*~TVD~*~

She was back in her hut after talking to Esther. Esther was sure she was perfect for Elijah but Mikael wasn't convinced as she would be leaving soon. The children were already sleeping but she couldn't. She knew it was time to leave but she needed to say goodbye. She knew it was happening tonight. The night that their life was to change forever. The following morning she noticed that they wouldn't come out.

"Okay kids, we need water and your Daddy won't be able to help us today." Elena said as she put Louisa closer to her chest and began to wrap Louisa around her. "We're ready to go."

She walked out of the hut and walked towards the lake to get water. She got the water she needed and started walking towards her hut.

"You know Mikael wants me to marry Elijah." Tatia said smirking.

Elena knew what was going to happen next. It wasn't like she was going to tell her but she felt the need to punch her in the face. She didn't want Tatia near her Elijah.

"Yet he has not glanced at you even once. You hate that his attention is towards me." Elena said and smirked. "You can marry him but know that he's going to be thinking about me."

Elena said and walked away leaving a fuming Tatia behind. It wasn't easy carrying the water and Louisa but she made it happen. She did what she needed to do. Elena knew that Esther needed to figure out how they could walk in the sunlight. She waited till nightfall. Elena knew that he was going to look for her. She had just finished dressing after breastfeeding Louisa when she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was him. She opened the door.

"Elena."

"Elijah." Elena said. "Please come in."

He walked in. She closed the door.

"Mother turned us into monsters." Elijah said.

Elena walked towards him. She touched his face.

"I'm not afraid. I know you won't hurt me." Elena replied.

He pulled her closer to him. She kissed him. He kissed her back. They were laying down in the mat. Her head was in his chest. That was how she liked to sleep.

"I need to go back." Elena said.

He pulled her even closer to him.

"How would I find you?" Elijah questioned.

"You need to trust your connection with me." Elena said. "This place will have a name, Mystic Falls. You need to be there on May 23, 2009 by the lake."

"Elena."

"I know it sounds crazy but just trust me." Elena said.

"I do." Elijah replied and kissed her again.

Elena explained to him what was going to happen. She was going to leave in the evening. She waited for him until he could get out at night.

"It's time." Elena said. "Please take the crib with you. Your Father did it willingly for our kids without knowing."

"I will."

She got the kids and all her belongings. He pulled her closer to him and kissed them. Once she was ready, Elena touched the necklace that would take her home. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was in the living room of her house.

"Finally, my love is home!" Elijah stated. "I'm not really happy with my human self."

"I had to tell you the truth or else you wouldn't had been with me."

He laughed. "You really know your husband."

She walked towards him. He got Louisa out of her arms and kissed her and the kids.

"Where's everyone?"

"Don't mention them or they will be here. I just want you for myself."

They walked towards Louisa's room and placed her on her crib, then walked towards Aksel room to place him in his bed.

"They should take a bath." Elena said. "That's what I need too."

"Hmmm." He replied.

While Elena went to the kids's restroom to prepare for their bath, Elijah undressed the twins but they only wanted Elijah.

"It's ready." Elena said getting one of the twins. "It's so much easier now."

"Yes." He said he started to give a bath to the twins.

Elena went to her restroom to prepare the tub with warm water. She got into the water and closed her eyes. She was enjoying it.

"I really missed this." Elena said.

"Can I join you?" Elijah said.

"Hmm. You don't even have to ask." Elena said.

Elijah got into the tub with her.

"Tatia was gloating about Mikael's plan to marry you with her but I busted her bubble when I told her that she could marry you but you would be thinking about me."

He kissed her.

"Yes I would." Elijah said. "I know she made your time hard."

"Oh it got to the point where I wanted to punch her but more than that was telling her that she couldn't have what's mine."

"I didn't like Knut getting close to you."

"Oh, he was friendly but he wasn't you." Elena said, "and nobody has loved you as I love you."

"I know." He said kissing her neck.

She laughed.

"I missed this Elijah." Elena said getting closer to him. "The one that knows me and remembers me."

"You played your cards well." Elijah said.

"Elijah that night in the caves, I couldn't even sleep and for a moment I thought of stopping his death but I knew that if I changed it, I would not have you right now."

After a while they got out of the tub he carried her to the bed. He started to kiss her and things quickly escalating into something else and then Louisa woke up. Lijah took a deep breath.

"Sorry, babe." Elena said.

They got up and changed into their clothes. Elena followed him and watch him from the doorway and then she walked towards him.

"Go back to sleep." Elijah said.

She just smiled. Elena wanted to smile too.

"Tell Daddy you have a dirty cloth diaper."

She smiled again. Elijah began to work on changing her diaper. After he had finished he gave Louisa to Elena. She walked towards her room and began to breastfeed her, within minutes she fell asleep once again. Elijah told her to stay in bed he would place Louisa to her crib. He made her fall more in love with him.

"I checked up on the others, they're sleeping." Elijah said. "Please don't leave again."

She kissed his cheek and then got comfortable in her favorite place.

"My time travelling is over." Elena said.

"Good."

"Lijah, your Mother gave me something." Elena said and moved from her comfortable space. "She said that I belonged with you and when I was ready to be a vampire to drink it."

"I know you're not."

"No, I just finished high school as a human and now more to see if I got pregnant again."

"I hope you are." Elijah said.

* * *

 **So, yes her traveling time is over. No more traveling to the past.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter, lovelies!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

She told him that she was ready to see the rest of their families. He wasn't.

"I'll send them a text to come by tomorrow for breakfast." Elena said.

He kissed her passionately and more than just a kiss.

"Now can I text them?" Elena asked him.

"Yes Elena." Elijah replied.

She texted her aunt, Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah and Freya. Freya texted back to Elena that they would be providing with breakfast and drinks.

"Now is time to sleep as you know I'm still a human." Elena said looking at him.

She giggled when he kissed her in the neck. He loved hearing her sleep and knowing that she was his.

"I can feel your eyes on me."

"I love watching you sleep."

"Hmm." She said. "I should get up and pump milk for Louisa."

He kissed her. She got up from bed and got dressed. He got up from bed and got dressed.

"I'm at the kitchen. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

He got everything ready for the visitors. Few minutes later, Elena came to the kitchen to put the milk she had just pumped for Louisa.

"Should we eat outside?" Elena questioned.

"Let's see." Elijah said.

They walked outside through the side door.

"It's a beautiful morning to eat outside." Elijah said.

"Yes." Elena said.

They got everything ready. They went back inside. Few minutes later the doorbell rang. Elijah walked towards the door and opened it. Everybody were there already.

"Please come in."

They walked in.

"Welcome back!" Rebekah said. "He had been in a sour mood this past two days. We had a danger alert. We could had been daggered with only a look."

"We're having breakfast outside. Thank you, Rebekah." Elena said as she got the monitor for Louisa.

Their older kids were already awake. They all walked outside and once they were all seated. Elena told them to remember. They remembered her.

"It's so weird how we all felt we had met you before." Rebekah said.

"Nik, is that why you made the deal with me?" Elena said.

"Yes." Klaus replied.

"What about Tatia?" Rebekah asked.

"I wanted to gorge her eyes out." Elena replied.

Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Don't worry, Elena. Elijah only had eyes for you." Freya said.

At that moment Louisa woke up. Rebekah didn't even let Elena speak as she flashed inside the house to pick her up.

"My sister and her manners. I'll go for the milk." Freya replied.

Rebekah came back with Louisa and Freya came back with the bottle.

"You know you have to change her diaper first, right?" Elena asked.

"I did." Rebekah replied.

While Rebekah fed Louisa, everybody served each other. Elena served Rebekah. His family and her family stayed a little longer and then left.

"I've missed you so much." Elijah said walking up behind her and getting her from the waist.

She giggled. She turned around to face him.

"Do you think it worked?" Elena asked him.

"I really hope so, Lena." Elijah said.

"Let's go out." Elena said. "But I don't want to be here in Mystic Falls."

They got the kids bag and headed out. They were going to Richmond.

"What if a certain witch gets to meet them?" Elena asked.

He smiled. "You are right."

They headed towards Irina's house and as soon as they stopped outside her house she came out.

"Elijah, Elena." She said. "Please come in."

Elijah carried both car seats inside the house. Irina did a spell so they wouldn't be able to be heard.

"They are so beautiful." She said.

"Elena knows about you." Elijah told her.

"Oh." Irina said. "I just hope he is not with them like they were with me."

"I seriously doubted." Elena said. "Very controlling those Mikaelson's men."

"Yes." Irina replied.

"There's something you're not telling me." Elijah said. "Tell me."

"I am ready." Irina said. "I just stopped taking the herbs. It's time."

"No it's not." Elijah replied.

Elena touched his hand.

"She's your baby girl, she will always be, but she has a choice and her choice is being human. That's the cycle of life; you're born, you grow, you die. She believes it's her time."

"I missed them so much." Irina replied.

He flashed towards her and gave her a hug.

"Promise me, you'll let us know." Elijah said.

"I promise." Irina replied.

The kids loved Irina. They even cried when Elijah and Elena said goodbye. He noticed that Elena had gotten tired. They got home.

"Go to sleep." Elijah said. "You need to rest. I'll take care of the kids."

He watched her walk towards their room and then when she fell asleep. Two days had passed by and they were getting ready for Niklaus and Caroline's wedding. She was heading to Niklaus Mansion while Klaus was going to Elijah's to get ready.

"He's in there with Aksel." Elijah heard Elena said as she opened the door as she was heading out. "Come on girls, Aunt Rebekah must be anxious."

"Yes she is." Niklaus replied.

Elijah was finishing getting Aksel ready. Elijah helped his brother get ready as he was too nervous about it. Few hours later, they were heading out of the house towards Niklaus mansion. Klaus and Caroline had made change to their vows keeping the "till death do us apart." Hope and Aksel were the ring bearers, while Elif and Lia were the flower girls. Caroline looked beautiful, she was walking down the aisle with her mother by her side. Caroline's father had declined being in her life as she was with a vampire.

"Who gives her away?"

"I do." Sheriff Forbes said. "Take care of her."

"I will." Klaus said getting Caroline's hand.

They turned around the reverend to start the ceremony.

~*~TVD~*~

"They do really belong together." Elena said.

"You saw that when he was human." Elijah replied.

"Yes, he was different but he changed after the death of Henrik's." Elena added.

"Yes he did." Elijah replied.

It had been a month since her trip to the past. She had been feeling weird lately. She did a pregnancy test and hoped it came out positive. She waited a few minutes for the results. She had taken advantage that Elijah wasn't home. The results came out. She smiled. She waited for Elijah and her kids. The front door opened and they entered.

"Elijah, I'm pregnant." Elena said as soon as he came out of Louisa's room.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked.

"Yes." Elena replied.

He flashed towards her and twirled her and then kissed her.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked her.

"A little hungry." Elena replied.

"I'll prepare something fast." Elijah replied.

She smiled and followed him to the kitchen. He did something fast for her.

"What are you thinking?" Elijah questioned.

"I'm thinking if they're twins." Elena replied.

"It's going to get complicated but not impossible." Elijah replied.

"Can you hear the heartbeats?" Elena questioned.

"I can hear it but very faintly. You'll have to confirm it with the doctor." Elijah replied.

She made a face.

"I'll make an appointment." Elena replied getting her phone and looking for a number. "Then we can confirm the news with our families."

"It sounds like a good plan to me."

She called Dr. Fell and let her know of her situation. Dr. Fell let her know that she was at the hospital making rounds. Elena looked at Elijah and he nodded. Elena texted Bonnie if she could stay with the kids while they went out to do something. She texted that she would. They went to the hospital as soon as Bonnie had gotten there. They got to the hospital within minutes. The doctor got blood out of Elena.

"I'll let you know as soon as I have the results."

"Thank you!" Elena replied.

They waited in one of the rooms Elijah compelled for them.

"Lijah, you're getting a little paranoid." Elena said.

Elena hugged him and kissed him in the cheek.

"Thank you, my gentleman." Elena said.

There was a knock on the door. Elijah and Elena separated the moment the door opened slowly.

"I have the results." Dr. Fell said giving her the envelope. "Congratulations. You're going to be parents again."

"Thank you." Elena said.

She excused herself and left them alone. He kissed her and picked her up.

"We should get going and get everything to invite the family and let them know the good news."

He took a deep breath. Elena laughed at his reaction.

"I love you, Elijah Mikaelson!"

"I love you too, Elena Mikaelson." He said and kissed her in the neck.

They got out of the hospital and headed home. Elijah and Elena kept quiet about where they had been. Bonnie was helping them with the kids while they prepared dinner. Elijah and Elena noticed that Louisa began to sit up with support, turned her head away and make chewing motions. Elena was in charge of texting everyone to join them for dinner.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked Elena as they finished getting the kids ready.

"Yes." She said as she kissed her little girl. "They're awake more."

"Yes she is, Lena and more beautiful."

"They're here." Elijah said.

Elijah and Elena walked towards the door and opened it. Everyone was there and they let them walk in. Jenna grabbed Louisa from Elena.

"Why are we here?" Rebekah asked.

"Listen closely." Elijah replied.

There was silence.

"Oh." Klaus responded first.

"Can you tell the ones that aren't vampire?" Jenna questioned.

"Two set of heartbeats." Freya replied. "Apart from Elena's heartbeat."

"You're pregnant?" Jenna questioned.

Elena smiled. "Yes."

"I only hear one." Rebekah added.

"Their heartbeats are synchronized." Freya replied.

"That is why I only heard their heartbeats faintly."

"Congratulations!" Caroline said.

"Thank you."

"How are you going to do it?"

"I'll have to work something out." Elena said. "Let's head out outside so we can have breakfast."

"Again with the hunger?" Kol asked.

"Yes, Kol. Again with the hunger." Elena said turning around to face him.

Kol grabbed his head in pain. Elena looked at Bonnie.

"I'm not doing it."

Elena looked at Elijah. He was shocked as she was. Elena grabbed Lia's from Rebekah.

"Hey. Mommy is safe. Please stop hurting Uncle Kol. He's just teasing."

They noticed how Kol stopped grabbing his head.

"No more sarcastic comments okay. I promise." Kol said.

Rebekah chuckled.

"You truly don't want to mess with these little Mikaelson's." Rebekah said kissing Lia's cheek.

"They're too small to be practicing magic."

"Maybe because they're the firstborn." Freya replied.

Elena remembered something Esther had told her about that.

"Maybe."

"Besides they noticed your voice change." Elijah replied. "They even felt it when I was daggered by Damon."

Elijah walked towards the kitchen to grab the food. The rest of them got everything they would need for breakfast. They all sat on their spots and Elena put the kidss in the swings Elijah had just put up for them. Elena tried to explain what Freya had meant to her Aunt Jenna. They all started serving each other and enjoying each other's company. Their family congratulated them as they started leaving. The kids were already asleep. He kept her closer to him as their last guest left. He kissed her. She was happy being in his arms.

* * *

 **So, I hope you like it! Please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello lovelies!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Once again his lovely Elena was the talk of the town all because she was pregnant. If they asked him she looked beautiful. They had just found out and told their families and close friends that they were expecting girls again.

"We start the search again for baby girl's name." Elena said as she finished eating.

"Yes." He replied getting his laptop.

This time it was much easier as they had made a long list of names. Elijah was going to begin to work in the room for the twins. They agreed that they wouldn't reveal the names until he had finished with the room.

"How are we going to manage two set of twins?" Elena asked him.

"I don't know." Elijah said. "I can face vampires, witches and werewolves but this is something completely new to me."

"Well, we'll both learn from this new experience." Elena replied.

Louisa interrupted their talk. They walked towards Louisa's room. Elena and Elijah changed their diapers and Elena began to feed them. Elijah's phone started ringing. He went to the kitchen to bring Elena water. When he got back to the room he helped Elena burped Louisa.

"You want something to eat?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

He flashed to the kitchen and prepared something for the both of them.

"Elijah, I want pasta with chicken."

Elijah heard Elena say. Elena began to explain it to him, how she wanted her pasta and chicken. He did it. He went to check up on her.

"We will be able to handle it, right?"

"Yes, Elena we will." He said and helped her get up from bed.

Her cellphone began to ring.

"Hello, Jenna."

"Remember that time we went to Richmond after Alaric broke off with me?"

"Yes." Elena said. "Yes I remember a certain person take notice of you."

"Well, I saw him, again. He's going to start working at Whitmore. He asked me out and I said yes."

"That's good, you should move on." Elena said. "If he tries to hurt you, Elijah would do something to him."

"Yes I would do."

"Did you hear that?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, thank you."

After a few more minutes she hang up.

"Can we now eat?" Elena asked.

"Yes come on." Elijah said.

They both walked towards the kitchen. They put Louisa in the crib and then he flashed to the kitchen to serve Elena and the older kids.

"You're going to have girls again." Elena replied.

He grumbled.

"I'll have to lock the doors." Elijah replied.

"I don't know if that will work."

He made a face and she laughed. He kissed her. He noticed her glow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I am admiring your beauty."

She blushed. They talked about planning out the birth of their new additions. He was going to started working in the room.

"Why don't we go right now?" Elena questioned.

He thought about it and agreed. They started to get ready to head out. They were going somewhere close and not a big city. Elena began to make a list of what they needed. Elijah bought everything he needed to make the twins cribs. They went back home and he was going to start right away. Elena's phone began to ring.

Few minutes later, they hung up. He could feel her eyes on him as he continued building the cribs for the twins. He continued to work on the twin's cribs and then he started to work in the room. He told her he didn't want her there as he was going to start painting the room. The twins started crying. He got out of the room to help her with the twins.

"Someone's a little grumpy." Elijah said to one of the twins.

She quieted down.

"She wants attention from her Daddy."

"You will always have it." Elijah said and then kissed her forehead.

Time passed, he noticed the small changes in her and he was more in love with her than ever.

"Hello Jenna."

"He asked and I said yes."

"Congratulations! I am so happy for you." Elena said. "You already have set a date?"

"Yes."

"So when's the date?"

"I want you to be here for that day so I decided a week after you have the twins and he agreed with me."

"We'll be there." Elena said. "What did Jeremy said?"

"He's happy about it."

"I can hear it in your voice." Elena said.

"I know he had a little hope about me and Ric."

"It's understandable, Ric helped him overcome the death of our parents and his drug addiction."

"I know that, and for that I am grateful."

"I am too."

"I should get going." Jenna said.

"Goodbye Jenna."

"Goodbye Elena."

Few seconds later, they hung up.

"There's something you're not saying." Elijah said.

"I always thought their love was epic." Elena said.

"I am sorry, I know how much you appreciate him."

"I do, I've seen him and he seems distraught."

"What are you thinking, Lena?"

"I can pinpoint that it wasn't in his free will to break things off with Jenna."

Elena got Elijah's hand and placed it in her belly. He smiled.

"Can you feel them?" Elena questioned.

"Yes. It's something so surreal." Elijah replied. "We're so close to meeting them."

Before they knew it, it was time for Elena to have the babies. Her Aunt Jenna was staying with them she would start having contractions.

"Elijah!" She stated.

~*~TVD~*~

She did noticed that he didn't had to ask what was happening, he already knew. He got up in a flash and helped her get up. Jenna woke up with all the commotion. Elena explained to her what was happening.

"I'll call Freya." Jenna said to Elijah. "You take care of them."

"Thank you! I will."

Elijah had asked Bonnie to do a spell. They got to the hospital and they checked her. She was ready to go into labor. This time, Elena asked for the epidural. Elijah was there with her and helped out cutting the umbilical cord again.

"You're amazing, darling." Elijah said and kissed her forehead.

She felt herself blush.

"Close your eyes and rest." Elijah said. "I made the nurse bring them to the room. I won't let them out of my sight and I made sure Freya and Rebekah are with Jenna, and the kids."

She closed her eyes hearing that. When she woke up, he was holding both twins.

"Let me see them." Elena said.

"They're beautiful just like you!" Elijah said and walked towards her.

She got one of the twins. Elijah had already put them the bracelets Elijah had made for them. She couldn't believe she was holding her. They began to cry. Elena knew what to do. Elijah helped her. He looked at the door.

"Don't even think it."

"Elena."

"No."

He took a deep breath and didn't say nothing else and enjoyed their company. He called Freya.

"Hello sister. How are my children? No she doesn't want me to do that. They're okay. Call you later, sister."

"What did she said?"

"They're doing okay."

She noticed that their stay at the hospital was getting to him. He was getting angsty.

"Lijah, stop walking in circles."

"The Doctor never came."

"We are not her only patients." Elena said.

He was going to reply when there was a knock on the door and the door opened, the Doctor came into the room.

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked Elena.

"I feel fine."

"Have you been able go to the restroom?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

The Doctor checked Elena and the twins.

"Okay. I'll sign the paperwork so you can leave the hospital."

"Thank you, Doctor."

After signing the papers for the release, the Doctor left them alone. Elijah and Elena put the twins in their respective cribs. Elijah watched them while Elena went to the restroom. Few minutes later, they were leaving the hospital. She was glad she was going home. She closed her eyes, once the car started moving.

"Elena, we're home." He said.

Elena woke up and he helped her get down. He got both of the car seats. She didn't even try to help him as she knew he wouldn't let her. Rebekah opened the door not even letting her to get to the door.

"How are the kids?" Elena asked.

"They're awake."

"They've been awake since this morning." Freya said holding Louisa.

Jenna came out of the twin's room with Aksel behind her. The moment they saw Elena they ran towards her. Elena hugged them all. Louisa wanted Elena to carry her.

"They're so cute." Jenna said.

Elijah handed Jenna, one of the twins, Enid Anastasia. Rebekah didn't even waited for Elijah to get Elinor Adalie out of the car seat.

"They look so much like you, when you were a baby." Jenna said.

Elif, Lia, and Aksel asked about the babies, while Louisa kept looking towards the babies and pointed towards them.

"Your new sisters." Elena said.

Elif turned around. Elena knew she was looking for Elijah.

"Are you looking for me?" Elijah questioned.

She smiled and extended her little arms. Elijah picked her up. Elif gave Elijah a kiss.

"You should be resting." Jenna said.

Louisa began to rub her eyes.

"We go to sleep?" Elena asked her.

"Go and rest. We stay with the twins."

"You should rest too, Elijah." Freya said.

Just as she reached Louisa's room, Louisa had fallen asleep. She placed her in her crib and then headed to her own room. She removed her shoes and walked towards her bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she dozed off. She didn't even feel Elijah joined her in the bed. She woke up when she heard the twins cry. She turned around and saw Elijah was still sleeping. She kissed him. Elijah kissed her back.

"We have to get up." Elena said.

They both got up and headed towards the living room.

"We already changed their diapers." Rebekah said.

"Now that you're rested, I should get going if you need anything just let me know." Jenna said.

"We should get going too." Freya said. "We can walk ourselves out."

The twins started crying louder.

"Thank you very much."

It had been week since the twins were born and it was time for a wedding. Elena couldn't deny that it was a bittersweet moment but she also couldn't deny that she liked Joaquin and how he made Jenna laugh. The way he talked about Jenna and how Jenna's eyes twinkle when she talked about him. Elena noticed that Jenna and Ric didn't have that.

"I should get going, Lijah." Elena said.

"Be careful." Elijah said.

"See you there." Elena said and kissed him.

Elijah was staying with Aksel, Enid and Elinor while she took the older ones. Elena got to her parent's house and got her kids down. Caroline and Bonnie were already there and between the three of them got Jenna ready for her big day.

"I know Mom would be very happy for you." Elena said. "And Dad too."

Freya and Rebekah arrived and they helped Elena with the kids, while she got ready. She texted Elijah to check up on the twins and Aksel. He replied that they were okay, the twins were currently sleeping, Aksel was jumping around the house.

"Okay, time to go." Rebekah announced. "Elena, the girls are going with us."

They got to the church, Elena and Jeremy were going to walk Jenna down the aisle. The ceremony was short but sweet. They seemed so happy together. After the ceremony had finished and the bride and groom had left to the venue, Elena walked towards were Ric was. She had noticed him earlier.

"Elena, your biological mother is dead." Ric said. "She said that she would kill Jenna if I didn't end it."

"I'm so sorry Ric." Elena said. "I knew it had to be something like that. I hope you find that someone."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked the chapter! Please leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So here's another chapter. I know the end of the last chapter was surprising...but I remember seeing a video of him saying why Ric married Jo. I thought about it, wasn't going with it but in the end I decided to take his words into account.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

They watched their girls sleep.

"Try to go to sleep." Elijah said.

She kissed him in the cheek and then went to their bedroom. He went to his library to read. Elijah hadn't heard the twins cry.

"Someone's asking for her Papa." Elena said holding Elif.

Elijah put the book down and flashed towards them. Elijah got Elif out of Elena's arms. He kissed Elena. Elif snuggled against Elijah.

"What is it, love?" Elijah asked.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to my family."

"I know it's not an easy decision but it's one we have to make." Elijah said and pulled her closer to him.

"I know it's the right thing to do."

"Do you want to invite your family for dinner tonight?"

She smiled.

"I love that." Elena said and got her phone out and texted her aunt.

Elena had just received a reply when Lia and the other three got up.

"You take care of that. I'll take care of the kids."

"She says that she would love that and not to worry, they'll bring the food." Elena said as she walked towards the twins room. "I told her seven was alright for dinner."

Freya, Finn, Kol and Rebekah had already left Mystic Falls. It was only Klaus and Elijah who stayed behind. They were going to look for a place for them to stay. The other set of twins woke up.

"Babies." Lia said.

They wanted to go with the twins too. Elijah got them and followed Elena to the other set of twins.

"You want to help me?" Elena asked the twins.

They clapped. Elijah walked towards Elena and put the twins on the bed. Elijah and the twins helped her get the twins ready. She began to breastfeed and sing to them. Elijah's phone started ringing.

"Hello Freya."

"I finally found the houses."

"Where?" Elijah questioned.

"Pittsburgh." Freya replied.

"Interesting place." Elijah replied.

"I know you wanted New York City but you were out voted."

"Yeah." He replied. "I got to go."

"Well, whenever she's ready. I need to call the other little brother. See you soon, Lijah."

"See you soon, sister." Elijah said and then hung up.

"She found them?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." He said as he flashed towards her to get one of the twins.

The twins burped and then switched. Elijah didn't want to get ready until he knew that the twins had finished feeding. Once she finished, he got ready for dinner and then it was his turn to watch the kids while she got ready.

"I'm ready." She said.

He flashed towards her.

"You're beautiful." Elijah said pulling her closer to him and then kissed her.

The doorbell rang.

"They're here." Elena said.

"Let's go." Elijah said and grabbed her hand.

Elijah opened the door for them.

"Hi." Jenna said.

"Hi. Please come on in." Elijah said.

They enjoyed dinner together.

"I know you'll leave soon." Jenna said.

"Yes. We need to agree what to take with us." Elena replied.

"We should get going it's getting late." Jenna replied.

They said goodbye and left. The kids were asleep. They were getting ready to go to sleep. She kissed him and she felt all the electricity. The kiss deepened into something else. She was beautiful and she was his.

"What are you thinking?" Elijah asked her.

"I don't want to leave but there's no other way and the sooner we do it the better." Elena said picking up her to face him.

"It is the most difficult decision."

"Yes it is but if I have you I am okay." Elena replied.

"You'll always have me." Elijah said and kissed her.

At that moment the twins woke up. They both got up and changed rapidly. The moment Elijah and Elena entered the room they got quiet. Once they had fed them and they had fallen asleep they went back to bed. She slept closer to him. She kissed him.

"Elena." He said.

"Hmm."

"If you're not ready we can stay." Elijah said.

"No, it will be harder if we stay here." Elena said.

"Let's go to sleep and will talk about that tomorrow."

"Deal."

The following morning he woke up before she did. He got up to prepare breakfast for them. When he got back to the room she was still sleeping. He tried to wake her up.

"Breakfast is served." He said.

The rest of the kids woke up too. They got up and went for their twins. Elijah prepared breakfast for them. They happily eat.

"Let's take the children's cribs and the ones Mikael built for the kids. We can ask Bonnie to spell the house."

"Okay."

"Can we leave tomorrow?" Elena asked.

"Are you sure?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." Elena said.

The other set of twins woke up. She got ready to breastfeed them. She began to sing to them. They began to relax as they heard Elena's voice. It was time to switch them. Elijah's phone started ringing.

"Hello brother."

"We need to talk. Can we go?"

"Yes."

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Elijah said and then hung up. "Niklaus, wants to speak with us. They're on their way."

"It's probably about the same thing we have been talking about." Elena said.

~*~TVD~*~

Elena had just finished breastfeeding the twins when Klaus and Caroline arrived. Lia and Elif didn't want to leave Elena's side. She was so surprised how protective they were with their smaller sisters. Elena, after putting the twins in their respective cribs she went to the living room to receive them. Elif and Lia followed her. Lia stayed with Elena while Elif went with Elijah.

"We're planning on leaving tomorrow." Klaus said.

"We're leaving tomorrow too." Elijah replied.

"We could leave together." Caroline added.

"Sounds good." Elena replied. "We're just taking the kids cribs."

"What about your house?" Caroline asked Elena.

Elena got her phone and called Bonnie. She explained what was happening and Bonnie said she was on her way. Elijah opened the door for Bonnie before she even knocked on the door.

"Hello." Bonnie said.

Elijah moved to the side letting Bonnie into the house.

"I am not ready to say goodbye to both of you."

"You could move with us." Caroline said.

"No."

"You can visit us."

"That I could do." Bonnie said.

"You should spent some time alone." Klaus said. "We can stay with the kids."

"Are you sure?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes."

"We're going to the Grill." Elena replied.

"See you later." Elijah said and kissed her.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie left Elena's house and went towards town.

"You don't want to go because of your feelings towards Kol?" Elena questioned.

"You noticed?"

"Yes."

"He always told me that he had feelings for someone else."

"I am sorry." Caroline said.

"It's okay. I know he's happy with her and that makes me happy." Bonnie said. "I'm not ready to become a vampire."

"That's a stopper." Caroline replied.

"Maybe you find a nice warlock." Elena said.

"Thanks Elena." Bonnie said. "Maybe."

They got to the Grill and walked inside. They walked towards the booth. Bonnie spelled it as she noticed Damon and Stefan listening to them. Bonnie let Caroline and Elena know that they could speak freely. The waiter came by to take their order.

"I never thought we would separate." Caroline said.

"Me too." Bonnie replied.

"You could always change your mind." Elena added. "You know people would notice how Elijah or Klaus don't age and that would put them on risk."

"You're thinking of becoming a vampire." Bonnie said.

"Yes but not so soon. I'm waiting for the twins to turn two before I do."

"What about you?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"I'm not sure." Caroline replied.

Elena and Bonnie sent her a look.

"We've been talking and thinking and we want another child." Caroline said. "We've been trying but I'm hoping I get pregnant soon."

"Oh." Elena and Bonnie said at the same time.

"We should get back as we're going to get up early." Caroline said.

"We should do a sleepover." Elena added.

"That's a good idea." Bonnie replied.

"A last one." Caroline added.

They paid and left the Grill together. Elena had texted her idea to her husband and he had liked her idea. Klaus had agreed to stay with them. When they got to Elena's home, Klaus was not home he had gone to his mansion to pick up clothes for himself, Caroline and Hope. They would first get the things of Elena and Elijah and then towards Klaus and Caroline and then say goodbye to Mystic Falls for a certain time. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline would sleep in the living room. Elijah had moved the crib his Father had made for the twins to Lia and Elif's room so Hope could sleep on one of the cribs. Few minutes later, Klaus arrived with their clothes.

"Thank you, Nik." Caroline said getting the bag.

"Are you sure you can manage?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She kissed him and went back to the living room with her friends. She was going to cherish the moments they had together. They got comfortable closer together like when they were children.

"I remember your father's cooking." Caroline said to Elena.

"I miss them." Elena said.

After talking for an hour they decided to go to sleep. The following morning they were woken up by Elena's daughter.

"Mama." She said touching Elena's face.

"Sorry." Elijah said putting down the other twin. "She had been asking for you since she woke up."

"It's okay." Elena replied getting her other little girl.

"I'll prepare breakfast." Elijah said. "The rest of the kids are still asleep."

Just as Elijah had finished saying that the other set of twins began to cry. Klaus walked from the room to the kitchen holding Hope. Caroline got Hope from Klaus.

"I'll cook breakfast, you go and help Elena." Klaus said to Elijah.

Elena walked towards the twin's room. She heard Elijah's footsteps behind her. Elijah got Enid while Elena got Elinor. They changed their diapers and then Elena began to breastfeed them. After they had fed the twins they placed them back on their cribs and walked towards the kitchen area. Elif and Lia were sitting down in their high chairs waiting for their food, then the other two kids woke up.

"They're here." Elijah said and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hello family." Kol said.

"Hello Kol." Klaus said.

Klaus finished with breakfast and they had set up the table. They all sat down. Elijah and Elena sat next to the high chairs of the twins to give them food. The rest of the family sat down around the table and began to serve each other.

"What are you taking?" Freya asked Elena.

"Just the twin's cribs including the ones Mikael made for Elif, Lia and Aksel." Elena replied.

"Are you ready?" Rebekah questioned.

"Yes and no."

"I can go with you if you want to."

"Thank you, I would really appreciated."

* * *

 **So it's a new chapter in their lives! There's only three more chapters to post.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello lovelies! Yep another chapter...like always I don't own TVD, with that said...**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

They were getting ready to move to their new place. Elena had already said goodbye to her Aunt, Joaquin and Jeremy. After many driving and continuous stops, they had finally arrived on their new homes. Freya and Rebekah were waiting for them outside.

"Hurry, you need to invite me in."

"Rebekah." Elijah stated.

They were surprised by the house.

"It's not furnished yet, but as you can see it's far away from town and from prying eyes." Freya said. "The only neighbors you have is us."

Between Elijah, Kol and Klaus they got the things down and they got settled down. Freya and Rebekah showed them around town.

"It's nothing like our home in Mystic Falls but it's beautiful." Elena said.

Elijah's phone let him know of a text. He opened it. _Come and join us for dinner_. Elijah showed the text to Elena and she agreed.

Elijah and Elena carried Enid and Ellinor, they let the kids walk. Elijah and Elena didn't even knocked on the door as it opened.

"Hi, welcome." Rebekah said.

"It's beautiful." Elena said entering.

Rebekah gave them a tour around the home.

"If you want to go tomorrow and get things for your home you can leave the kids with us."

"They're six kids." Elena added.

"I know, but they're really close."

Elena looked at Elijah and he nodded with his head. Few seconds later, Caroline and Klaus with little Hope arrived. Freya and Rebekah started setting up the table while Caroline and Klaus toured the house. Elijah began to hear a little faint heartbeat but didn't say anything about it.

"What's that I hear?" Freya questioned.

Caroline blushed. "We just found out today."

"Congratulations!" Rebekah said.

"Thank you." Klaus and Caroline said at the same time.

"Does your Mom knows?" Elena questioned

"Not yet." Caroline said. "I'll call her later tonight."

They were happy for them. Lia, Elif, Aksel and Louisa said goodbye to them.

"Go." Rebekah said.

Elena made a face but she said goodbye. Once back in their new house she made a mental note of what she wanted where.

"This is my library." Elijah said

"I couldn't agree better." Elena replied.

"Let's go to sleep, Elena."

"Okay."

He guided her to their room.

"I know it's not what you expected but it's for now." Elijah replied.

"I know." Elena said and kissed his cheek. "We're going to have a long day tomorrow and we're looking for beds first."

"Yes." Elijah said.

They got ready to go to sleep and then they walked towards their air mattress. She placed her head in his chest and fell asleep. The following morning they woke up early in the morning and called Freya.

"The kid's are alright." Freya said. "They're eating at the moment."

"Okay. We'll be heading out in a few minutes." Elena said.

"Have a fun day." Freya said.

"Thanks."

Elena hung up. Elena and Elijah had a quick breakfast and then headed out.

"Elijah, what if you make our bed. We just buy the mattress."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They went straight to the furniture store.

"This is our living room." Elena said as she sat in one of the sofas.

"Can I help you?"

"We just moved and we're furnishing our house."

They told the man what they wanted but they wanted to continue seeing alone.

"That one." Elena said pointing to a table. "What do you think?"

"It could work." Elijah replied.

They looked around the furniture store and found what they wanted for their home.

"Let's make a stop and have lunch." Elijah said.

"Okay." Elena said. "What about that place?"

"It seems good to me." Elijah responded.

They walked inside the restaurant. The host guided them to their table. Few minutes later the waitress arrived to take their orders.

"Two waters, please." Elena said.

"I'll be right back."

Elijah and Elena looked at the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked Elena.

"No, not yet." Elena replied.

"I'll be back shortly."

"Did you decide something?" Elijah questioned Elena.

"No everything seems good." Elena said.

The waitress arrived and she took their orders.

"What else are we missing?" Elena questioned.

"We're still missing some things but we still need the wood and the outside patio." Elijah replied.

"True."

The waitress arrived with their food. They waited till the waitress left so they could continue talking about their plans.

"Are you ready?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes."

Elijah asked for the ticket, paid and he helped her get up. Klaus and Kol were going to help him take the furniture home. After looking around and buying what they wanted, they went home.

"Mama."

"Daddy."

The kids ran towards them.

"They had been asking for you since Klaus and Kol left." Rebekah added.

Elena and Elijah kissed their kids.

~*~TVD~*~

They had finally refurnished their house. They had invited his family over for dinner and to show them the house.

"It's beautiful." Rebekah said.

"Thank you!" Elena said.

They all walked towards the porch for dinner. Elena excused herself and went back inside for something she had forgotten. She went back to the porch with the rest of the family.

"Mama, I juicy." Elif said.

Elijah gave Elena the zippy cup so she could give it to Elif. After dinner they headed back inside and watched a movie while Elijah and Elena put the kids to sleep.

"Not a scary movie." Caroline said.

"Oh and you live with the scariest monster of all times and you're scared of a scary movie?" Kol questioned.

"He can dagger you." Caroline replied.

Elena wanted to laugh but contained it. They decided to watch a thriller movie and when the movie finished, they all said goodnight and left. Elijah and Elena were getting ready to go to bed when Enid and Elinor decided to wake up. Elijah and Elena changed their diapers, fed them and put them back on bed.

"Kol doesn't seem to be happy." Elena said as they got in bed.

"I've noticed that too." Elijah added.

Few moments later they fell asleep. Elijah's phone began to ring the following morning.

"Bekah."

"I'm inviting you for breakfast. 9 am."

"We'll be there." Elijah replied.

"What happened?" Elena questioned.

"Breakfast with the crazies." Elijah replied. "9 am."

They began to get the kidss ready, it wasn't an easy task but they did it. Then Elena got ready while Elijah took care of the kids. When Elena got out of the room she stopped on the doorway and saw how the girls were styling his hair. He looked her way.

"Are you girls having fun?"

"Yes."

"Can you help your Mama while Daddy gets ready?"

"Yes."

Elena walked towards them and sat on the floor like Elijah had done. She was so entertained that she hadn't noticed Elijah in the door frame. She was laughing.

"My beautiful family." Elijah said and then walked towards them. "Are we ready?"

"Yes." Elena said getting his hand to pick her up.

He kissed her and the kids applauded.

"Okay. Let's get going to Auntie Beck home." Elijah said.

"Yay."

They got ready. The kids knew the drill. Elijah and Elena grabbed Enid and Elinor. They were getting ready to head out. It didn't take long to get to Freya's and Bekah's home. The door opened before they could knock on the door.

"Good morning." Rebekah said.

"Auntie Becks." The kids said and gave her a hug.

"Please come in."

They walked in towards the living room. They were waiting for Caroline, Klaus and Hope.

"They're here."

Rebekah went to open the door. Klaus and Caroline entered with Hope clutched to Klaus. Hope didn't want to go with Rebekah.

"What's with her?" Elena questioned.

"She had a nightmare." Caroline replied.

"Where's Kol?" Elijah questioned.

"They're in their room. They asked not to be disturbed." Freya replied.

"They have been secretive." Rebekah answered as they walked to the dining room. "She has the room spelled, we can't hear anything."

The food was already on the table.

"Juicy!" Elif said.

Elena gave a look to Rebekah.

"Sorry, forgot."

Elijah and Elena placed the kids in the highchairs and the other two in the playpen. Hope refused to sit in the highchair. Elijah and Elena served food to the kids and then served themselves.

"Juicy." Elif said.

"You eat the pancake, first." Elena said.

She had finished the pancake as instructed and Elena had no choice but to oblige.

"Milk." The other three said at the same time.

Elena gave them milk. The kids wanted to get down. They got them down and stood by them while the adults finished breakfast and talked. They were getting up from the table and walking towards the living room.

"Are you sure, Tania?" Kol questioned.

They couldn't hide they were in the middle of the hallway and looking at them and Tania holding a suitcase.

"I know what I want, Kol."

He simply nodded. He let her walk away from him. Nobody said anything. She said goodbye to everyone and started walking towards the door.

"Tania, if you walk beyond that door, there's no turning back." Kol said.

She looked at him and then opened the door and left. The family didn't even know what to do. Kol walked down the stairs. The girls began to ask questions to their parents and they explained to some extent were they could understand. Freya began to get the toys out for the kids.

"What happened?" Elena questioned.

"She wanted something I couldn't give her, kids. Grow old and die." Kol said.

Elif and Lia went straight to Kol.

"I'm sorry."

"I think it took a blow when Care and Klaus announced their pregnancy." Kol replied. "She just couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry, Kol." Rebekah replied.

Elena and Elijah were getting ready to leave but the twins wouldn't want to leave their Uncle Kol alone.

"You want to stay here and we pick you up tomorrow morning?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." They both said at the same time without even looking at them.

"You watch them." Elijah said to Freya and Rebekah.

They simply nodded. Elijah and Elena said goodbye and headed out towards their own home. They knew she loved Kol and she loved being a witch and she knew that becoming a vampire was going to be a huge step. Elena was ready but she wanted to wait for Enid and Elinor's 2nd birthday. Elena said as they walked towards Enid and Elinor's room to place them on the cribs and the other two in their room.

"Kiss me." Elena said as they walked out of their Louisa's room.

He carried her to their room and took advantage of having the kids asleep. Elena wanted nothing more than spending her life with him, she was glad Elijah and Klaus had fought over Tatia as that brought Elijah to her.

* * *

 **Poor Kol. So, their already in a new place...let's see how does it work for them.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, here's another chapter, lovelies!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Elinor and Enid had just turned two years old. Elena's family had come for the birthday party and then started their journey back to Mystic Falls.

"You've been quiet." Elijah said once his family had left and their kids had left with them.

"I'm ready." Elena said.

"Are you sure?" Elijah questioned.

"Yes." Elena said getting got the container Esther had given her, opened it and drank it.

Elijah kissed her. She gave him a nod to let him know she was ready. He closed his eyes at the same time she did. When she woke up she was in her bed and Elijah was by her side with a blood bag in his hands.

"I was getting anxious." Elijah said as he gave her the blood bag.

She knew she would have an extreme hunger but she hadn't expected the extreme passion for Elijah.

"I love you, Elijah Mikaelson."

"I love you too, Elena Mikaelson."

He moved closer to her and they kissed passionately.

"How do you think it will work?" Elena asked Elijah as she had placed her head in his chest.

"I don't know, darling." Elijah said. "You're stronger when you have more years being a vampire."

"It's really weird." Elena replied. "I am ready to start my always and forever with you."

"Me too."

They kissed and everything exploded. He listened to her breath as she was sleeping. Elijah kissed the top of her head and then fell asleep.

"Good morning, darling."

"Good morning." She said and kissed him. "How do you think the kids are going to take it?"

"I didn't really think about that." Elijah stated.

"I want to see them." Elena said.

"Let's go."

They walked towards Freya's home, holding hands.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She replied.

He opened the door and they walked inside. The kids were playing with their Auntie Rebekah. They turned around the moment Elijah and Elena walked into the living room.

"Mama." The six of them said and moved towards Elena.

"Welcome back to life." Rebekah said.

"Thank you."

"Breakfast is ready." Freya said.

"So late?" Elena replied with a question.

"They didn't want to have breakfast without you." Rebekah answered.

The kids wouldn't separate from Elena.

"They're trying to get to know the new you. Your smell is different to them until they get used to it." Freya said.

"Oh." Elena replied.

She kept them closer to her and she kissed them.

"Daddy." Elif said and extended her hands towards him.

"Some things never change." Elena replied.

"Yep." Freya said as Elijah picked up Elif.

"You're too big to be picked up, Elif." Rebekah said.

"No." She replied and placed her head in Elijah's shoulder.

They headed towards the kitchen to have breakfast, did the usual things. This time Rebekah didn't put the juice in the table.

"Mama, I milk."

She gave them all milk. Elif looked at the milk and then drank it. The kids had finished with their breakfast and now wanted to play. Elena's phone began to ring.

"Hey Jeremy."

"Elena, Bonnie is missing. We have searched for her everywhere. She's not with her family and she's not with her mother. Is she with you?"

"No."

"Someone's knocking at the door." Jeremy said.

"I have Bonnie and I won't let her go until Elena and Elijah get here and currently she's transitioning into a vampire."

Elijah's jaw clenched. He recognized that voice.

"They know what to do." She said.

Jeremy waited until she had left to finish talking to Elena. Elena turned around to face Elijah.

"Who is she?"

"She's someone obsessed with Elijah." Freya answered.

"I told you we needed to kill her." Klaus replied.

"Now what?" Caroline asked.

"We go to Mystic Falls." Elijah replied. "And fix the mess."

"I'm not staying behind." Caroline replied.

"Someone needs to stay with the kids."

"We're going with you, Mama." Elif said.

Elijah and Elena tried to tell the girls to stay behind with their Aunt Freya but they wouldn't back down. Elijah's phone began to ring.

"Hello Irina."

"Is Elena okay?" Irina asked. "I sensed Elif's and Lia's anger."

"There's a situation in Mystic Falls. We're heading there."

"You can't go unprotected. I'll do something." Irina replied.

They said goodbye and then hung up. Hope, Thaddeus, Aksel, Louisa, Enid and Elinor were going to stay with Freya, Rebekah and Kol.

"We need to get moving." Elijah said. "We pick you two up."

"Okay."

They moved as fast as possible. Elena and Elijah prepared the things for the girls and for themselves. He could sense the twins anger, any moment they would explode.

"Deep breaths." Elijah said.

They did as was told as they got inside the SVU. They headed towards Klaus and Caroline home to pick them up.

"Ready set go."

"She was not ready for that, yet." Elena said.

"I know." Elijah replied.

"We can ask her if she wants to stay with us for a time."

"Yes we can." Elena added.

~*~TVD~*~

Few hours later they were entering Mystic Falls. She had Bonnie in the same spot the sacrifice had happened. Caroline was supposed to stay with the twins in the car.

"I'm here." Elena said.

"Hello Valentina."

"You're supposed to be human!" Valentina said looking at Elena.

"Why?" Elena questioned.

"You'll be faster to kill."

"If you say so." Elena replied. "Cause I'm not ready to die."

"You didn't tell me the Originals were involved."

"A little detail."

"A little detail? They will kill me for revenge."

"You've got that right, sweetheart."

Valentina rolled her eyes and tried to hurt her but something was protecting her, they knew who it was.

"He's mine." Valentina said.

"Sorry. He is mine."

"I met him first."

"Wrong again."

"I'll kill you!"

Valentina tried to hurt her but Elena pushed her against the tree and was choking her.

"Hmmm, let's try something." Elena said. "But first I need to get the vervain out of your system."

Elena started torturing her out of the vervain.

"Three pointers, honey." Elena said. "One, don't mess with my family. Two, never anger a vampire that has trained with a vampire hunter. You should had done your history first and the last but important pointer, number three; that handsome man you see in the suit, that one is mine."

Klaus just whistled and laughed.

"I'm not finished yet. Time for truth." Elena said, relaxed and began to get ready to compel her. "Now, get the wooden stake out of your side."

Valentina did as was told.

"How's that possible?" Valentina questioned.

"Magic." Elijah said.

"It's not supposed to happen. A vampire cannot compel another vampire."

"Yes a simple vampire like you can't." Elijah replied.

"Now, drive the stake through your heart." Elena said.

Valentina did. Klaus walked towards the witch.

"Leave her." Elena said. "She was forced to do it."

Elena and Elijah flashed towards Bonnie and began to remove the chains.

"She forced me." Bonnie said as she began to cry.

Elena gave her a hug.

"I am so sorry."

"Bonnie." Caroline said as she walked towards Bonnie and Elena.

The three friends hugged each other. They were getting out of there and heading towards Elena's parents' home. They had been waiting for them.

"Against my choice, I'm a vampire." Bonnie said.

Jeremy invited Bonnie in and Elena said hello to Jenna and Joaquin. She had missed them. It was already late and the twins had already fallen asleep. They all decided to stay in one place, Elijah's and Elena's place as they had left their home furnished. They noticed that the moment Bonnie died, the protection she had placed in their homes was broken too. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie settled in the living room. Elijah and Klaus had taken off with the girls and left them alone.

"I don't know if I could get used to this." Bonnie said.

"It's not going to be easy, but not impossible."

"You will always have us." Caroline said.

"Thank you!" Bonnie said. "Poor girl, she was shaking out of fear. Valentina kept telling her if she didn't do it she would kill her little sister, and she kept telling me, 'I'm sorry' over and over again."

"I didn't even know you were so possessive." Caroline replied.

"It all started with Tatia." Elena said. "I was even angrier that she involved you to get back at Lijah."

"How is it working for you?" Bonnie questioned.

"I feel fine." Elena said. "But I wonder how strong I am. I know I have the powers as an original."

"But you feel as if you don't have their strength."

"Right."

"I guess you do." Bonnie said. "Caroline, how are you feeling?"

"Tired." Caroline said. "But that's not what's on my mind."

"What is it, then?" Bonnie questioned.

"If it's time to become a vampire. Nik & I have been talking about it. He says I need to be sure about it."

"Here they come." Elena said.

She heard the car come to a complete stop. She heard the girls evenly breathing. Few minutes later, the door of the house opened. They got ready to go to sleep. She kissed her little girls and then Elijah.

"You'll get used to it." Elena said. "Let's go to sleep tomorrow is going to be a brand new day."

"Goodnight." The three of them said at the same time and then started laughing.

The following morning, they were woken up by Elif and Lia.

"Mama, home." Lia said.

"We told you to stay home."

Lia made a face. Elena's phone began to alert her of a text. It was from her Aunt Jenna. They were bringing breakfast for them.

"Aunt Jenna is bringing breakfast." Elena said to Bonnie and Caroline.

"No breakfast. Home." Lia said.

"We video chat with the kids at home?"

"Yes." Elif said.

She called Freya through video chat. After seeing their siblings through the video chat, they were calmed. Few minutes later, she heard them arrive. Elijah opened the door for them before they even rang the doorbell. They all took time with the girls.

"Why you brought them?" Jenna questioned once they went to the room to play.

"They demanded to come. Elif almost burned the living room."

"She was angry."

"Yeah."

Elena questioned how everything was in Mystic Falls from the last time they had talked.

"Thank you for breakfast." Elena said.

"You're very welcomed." Joaquin said.

"I'd wish you had come under other situation."

"Me too." Elena said. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

"I have to admit that I don't know how I'm supposed to do now."

"Come stay with us." Elena said. "It will be a new change."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Please leave a review! Next chapter is the last one!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello lovelies! Last chapter! I don't own TVD copyrights, I only own my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

It had been a year already since she had turned a vampire. He was more in love with her than when he met her for the first time, when he was human. The kids were currently sleeping.

"What are you thinking?" Elena questioned as she got into bed.

"How much I love you." Elijah replied.

She kissed him and things quickly escalated into something else. Enid and Elinor woke up few hours later. They checked the time it was seven am. They both changed into their clothes, and checked on them. They wanted breakfast already.

"It's too early." Elena said to Elijah.

"Yeah."

Few minutes later the other kidss woke up. They already had Enid and Elinor potty trained.

"Mama, juice." Elif said.

"Let's go to the kitchen."

The kids went screaming towards the kitchen but Lia was hanging behind. He kissed her. They soon followed the girls to the kitchen. They wanted to help preparing breakfast. The girls were helping them make breakfast. They served them but Lia didn't want food, she just wanted milk.

"Daddy." Lia said picking up her arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he picked her up.

"Hurts." She said pointing to her throat.

He looked at Elena, "you should take her to the Doctor."

Lia clung closer to Elijah. "No, Daddy."

She wanted him to take her to the Doctor. While he got ready, Elena made an appointment with the pediatrician.

"Lia Smith."

"No Daddy." She said.

"It's going to make you feel better." Elijah said getting up.

They walked towards the nurse that was waiting for them. She wasn't cooperating very well.

"I'm right here." Elijah said.

The nurse finished checking her and then announced that the doctor would be there shortly. Lia wasn't very friendly with the doctor either.

"She has strep." The Doctor said after checking her throat and a bite from Lia.

The Doctor told Elijah he had sent the prescription to the pharmacy. He could now leave. Lia clung to Elijah as they walked out of the Doctor's office. Before heading home they stopped at the pharmacy for the medicine; when they got home Lia was already asleep. Elijah explained to Elena what the Doctor had told him.

"Oh Elif bit her too."

They gave her the antibiotic to start the treatment right away. Ten days later they were preparing breakfast when his family arrived.

"Come on in." Elijah said opening the door wide opened.

"Thank you." Rebekah said entering first

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to come." Freya said.

"Nonsense." Rebekah replied walking towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, Lijah." Freya said.

Everyone got inside the home.

"Do you know when Bonnie's coming is back?" Elena questioned Caroline.

"In three days." Kol replied.

Everyone turned around to see him.

"What? We text." Kol replied.

Elijah looked at Elena and gave her a pointed look.

"Since when have you been texting each other?" Elijah questioned.

Kol just shrugged and wanted not to answer but everyone was waiting for his reply.

"Shortly after she left." Kol replied.

"So why are you all here?" Elijah questioned.

"OH." Rebekah said. "Finn called, he wants to come and visit us."

"Where is he?" Elijah questioned.

"He's in Montreal." Freya replied.

"It's not that far away from here." Elijah said.

"If you're already here. Let's have breakfast." Elena said.

They all sat down and had breakfast. After a while his family left and the kids had fallen asleep. They had time for each other.

"We have time." Elena said sitting in his lap.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Elijah question with a hint of a smile.

"Is it working?"

"Oh yeah." He said and flashed them to their room.

"What are you thinking?" Elena said resting in his chest.

"How beautiful you are." He said.

He felt her shiver the moment he caressed her body and then round two started. They heard the girls wake up.

"We should get up." Elena said.

"Hmm." He replied as he began to change into their clothes.

They began to play with the girls until his phone began to ring. It was his sister Freya.

"He's an hour away from here. I told him to come here to our house."

"Okay. We'll get ready and be there shortly."

They got the girls ready and while one took care of the girls the other get ready and vice versa; within minutes they were going to his siblings home.

"Hello, brother." Freya said as she opened the door. "Hi, Sage."

He said hello to his siblings and to his nieces and nephews.

"They're so big already." Finn said.

The girls were around him and they didn't like if someone talked to him, not even Sage. He told them stories about their parents when they were small, nothing too embarrassing. They were going to stay overnight. The girls wanted to stay too. Hope began to cry.

"She reminds me of you, Care." Elena said.

"Okay they can stay." Caroline said.

Elijah and Elena set the rules for kids. They kissed their little girls and boy and then they parted ways.

"We have the whole night to ourselves." Elijah said.

"Now who's seducing who?" Elena replied with a question.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her, this time it was a lot slowly. She removed his suit. They headed towards their room. They were woken up the following morning, they were late for breakfast.

"You didn't tell us about a time to meet in the morning." Elijah said.

"I sent you a text." Rebekah said.

~*~TVD~*~

"They weren't paying attention to phones, Bekah." Freya said.

"Ew, TMI." Rebekah said as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Elif said.

Elijah picked her up, she then didn't want to leave her father's side. Finn and Sage left fours hour later.

"So what's happening between you two?" Elena questioned Bonnie and Kol.

"Something about what?" Bonnie answered with another question.

"Oh please. I've watched you all night give each other funny looks."

"We're just friends." Bonnie said.

"For now." Kol replied.

"Your anniversary is coming up, what do you have in mind?" Rebekah questioned.

"We haven't set up anything, yet." Elena replied. "But as soon as we have something we'll let you know."

"We should get going and put the kids in bed, already." Elijah said.

The kids said goodbye to her aunts and uncles and then headed towards their own house. Elijah opened the house and they headed towards Enid and Elinor's room and placed them in their cribs. The other kids headed towards the oldest twin's room and they were waiting for their parents.

"You want Daddy to tell you a story?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

Elijah sat in his usual place and started his story.

"No Daddy, not that one." Elif said.

"Which one do you want?" Elena questioned.

"The one with Mama in it."

"Okay." Elijah said.

Elena wanted to laugh at Elijah's face. They knew the story but they still wanted to hear it. They slowly began to fall asleep, Elena and Elijah carried Aksel and Louisa to their rooms. They kissed them goodnight and then headed towards their room and got ready to go to bed.

"What were you thinking for our anniversary?"

"I still have no idea yet." Elijah said. "What about you?"

"I had been thinking of travelling but I don't know." Elena said.

"I know."

"We still have time to think about it." She said placing her head in his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, within minutes they had fallen asleep. They did the things they usually do in the mornings. She noticed that Elijah was acting strange, acted secretly, she kept asking his sisters what was happening as she had gone to drop off the kids.

"He found someone else?" Elena questioned.

"No, Elena." Freya said rolling her eyes at Elena's questioned.

"At what time is he going to do that?" Rebekah answered with another question.

"Then what is it?" Elena questioned.

"All I can say is nothing bad." Freya said. "Go home."

Elena knew she wasn't going to get something out of them, she just turned around to leave and within minutes she was home. She opened the door and to her surprise there was rose petals on the floor leading to their room.

"Happy anniversary, darling."

"OH."

He gave her a look.

"You've been secretive, and didn't want to plan something for our anniversary, that I thought you had found someone else."

"Elena, there's no one else I want more as I do you." He said flashing towards her. "I started planning something and I got my sisters to help me out. We're leaving tonight for a week and it's a surprise. I already packed for us."

"Kiss me."

He did as he was asked. After a while they got ready to depart. He still wasn't telling her where they were going and it was driving her mad. They stopped at his sister's house to say goodbye to their kids. The kids said goodbye to them like anything.

They headed towards the city limits of Pittsburgh to get their plane. The plane landed in Newark, New Jersey.

"Is this our final destination?" Elena questioned as they walked the airport.

"No." Elijah said giving her, her ticket.

"Spain?"

"Yes." Elijah said as he guided her to the gate they were going to take off.

They waited for forty minutes until their plane was called. They were the first ones on the plane as they were going on first class.

"Show off." Elena said as they were seated down in their seats.

"Hmm." He replied to her.

Throughout the flight they kept whispering between themselves. The long hours of flight seemed less to them. The captain announced they were on time for arrival at the airport in Madrid.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Elena replied.

Elijah waited till the person who was next to him would get up, then he followed him and then let Elena be in front of him.

"Welcome to Madrid." Elijah said once they had gotten their luggage and headed towards the rental cars they had there.

After getting the rental car, they headed towards their hotel to check in, leave their things and tour the city.

«Buenas noches, tengo una habitación en nombre de Elijah Smith.»

The young girl and smiled, Elena rolled her eyes at Elijah. Elijah gave her his credit card for payment.

«Si, su habitación esta en el penultimo piso y aquí estan las llaves.» The girl said in her accent and gave the keys to Elijah. «Que disfruten su estadia.»

«Gracias.» Elijah said.

They headed towards the elevators that would take them to their hotel room. They wouldn't talk as there were people waiting for the elevator. One by one they started emptying the elevator and only Elijah and Elena remained. She kissed him. The door of the elevator suddenly opened and a couple entered the room. She didn't know who was most flustered them by their making out in the elevator or the couple who had come from the pool and were only wearing a towel around their bodies. They didn't say anything to each other. The elevator stopped and opened its doors, Elijah and Elena got out of the elevator as fast as humanly possible. They started laughing. He opened the door of their room and let her in first.

"Lijah, I can't believe we did that." Elena said.

"You started it." Elijah replied back.

"And you want to finish it." Elena added.

"Hmm."

They didn't go out of the room until it was dark outside and it would be nice to go and have dinner.

"I know such a good place." Elijah said as they walked out of the hotel.

It was a restaurant near their hotel, they didn't even had to get the car out. They were playing oldies song.

"That's our song, Lijah." Elena said. "Because ain't nobody who will love you more than I."

* * *

 **I hoped you liked my story! Oh and the title of the story is by a song called: Ain't Nobody by Rufus Chaka Khan and don't forget to leave a review! Thank you all for taking the time to read/favorite/follow my story. I am really grateful!**


End file.
